Marked
by the-writer1988
Summary: They wanted to mark him. He refused. They tried anyway. He fought back. They tried to kill him instead. He escaped. But they won't let him go so easily. Sirius Black's sixth year at Hogwarts does not go well.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Well, I'm back with another Harry Potter story, this time set during the time of the Marauder's! This is likely to be a very dark story. I hope, despite this, people enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Title:** Marked

 **Author:** the-writer1988

 **Rating:** T, with the potential to go up to M

 **Summary:** They wanted to mark him. He refused. They tried anyway. They tried to kill him instead. He escaped. But they won't let him go so easily. Sirius Black's sixth year at Hogwart's does not go well.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. JKR does.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **25** **th** **December 1975**

He was worried.

James stared at the owl he had sent to his friend; the owl that had returned without delivering the letter; the owl that had always managed to get to the best friend before. But today… He should be happy, it was Christmas Day. His parents had brought him a brand new broomstick.

But Sirius wasn't here.

Sirius always had been here over Christmas.

Very rarely did Sirius ever go home to his parents. He usually ended up coming over to the Potter's within a few days, but this holiday he hadn't. Neither Remus nor Peter had heard from Sirius either.

James' front teeth gnawed at his lips, indecision in his eyes. Part of him was tempted to get on his broomstick and fly to London, but the problem was he didn't exactly know where the Black family home was. It was unplottable.

Even his parents were concerned. They had tried contacting James' great aunt Dorea, who herself had been a member of the Black family. She was also Sirius' great aunt through his mother. James' aunt had married his father's uncle, Charlus Potter. She was still on good terms with her family due to the pureblood marriage she had made. But even she had not heard anything about Sirius.

And that made James worry for his friend's safety increase.

He knew Sirius' home life was appalling. He still remembered the Howler Sirius had received the day after he had been sorted in Gryffindor, rather than Slytherin.

 _The letter burned open on the table: the cruel voice of Walburga Black echoed around the Great Hall. Students looked up terrified at the sound, whilst others looked around with a grin on their face to see exactly who had gotten in trouble this early in the term._

 _Sirius flinched as his mother's harsh voice echoed throughout the hall, castrating him for daring to be different, daring to not conform to the Black family's rules._

" _SIRIUS ORION BLACK! HOW DARE YOU BE SORTED IN GRYFFINDOR! YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME UPON THIS HOUSE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF BLACK! HOW DARE YOU BREAK TRADITION! THANK SLYTHERIN HIMSELF THAT REGULUS CAN CARRY ON OUR NOBLE TRADITIONS. YOU ARE AN UTTER DISAPPOINTMENT! A STAIN OF MY FLESH THAT SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN BORN! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE ALIVE! DON'T COME HOME AT CHRISTMAS – YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BLOOD TRAITOR!"_

James had been so angry at that letter. He had only met his friend's mother once and that had been a frightening experience. He sighed. Even Christmas lunch hadn't been enjoyable with one empty space next to him – Sirius' place.

"Damn it, Padfoot, where are you?"

James walked over to the owl, stroking its head and put the undelivered letter down on the desk. As he fed the owl a treat, he chanced a glance out the window of his bedroom.

There was a figure, lying in the snow, just outside the gates of the house. He didn't even need to look any more. His stomach tucked in uneasiness. The mess of dark hair and the robes the person wore were enough to convince James that he had to get outside _now._ "SIRIUS!"

James bounded out his room, leaping down the stairs, landing in a practiced crouch at the bottom. "MUM! DAD!" He reached the door, pulling open the locks and was just about to haul it open when his father, Fleamont Potter came running into the hall, his wand in his hand, with James' mother close behind him.

"James! What are you doing?" he demanded, his messy grey hair falling in his eyes.

His mother, Euphemia, appeared behind her husband, her hazel eyes, so much like James' own, was searching her son's panicked face with concern.

James didn't take a breath in as he spoke. "Thereissomeoneoutsideithinkitissiriushelooksreallyhurt!" He reached for the door handle and pulled the door open, letting in cold air and was about to run outside when a hand landed on his right shoulder and pulled him back. "Dad! Get off!"

"James." His mother pulled him around. "James. What do you mean?"

"Sirius is outside! He's in the snow!" he shouted angrily.

Mr Potter looked at his son carefully before nodding and gripped the door handle himself. "You are to stay here. You mother and I will go outside and check, okay?"

James nodded. He respected his parents too much to disobey them. But it was hardly likely anyone would attack them in Godric's Hollow. He watched from the open front door as his parents ran down the path, threw open the gate and crouched down beside the figure laying face-down in the snow.

A quick levitation charm had the figure floating in the air before the Potter's bought them into the house. James leapt out the way, his eyes passing over the figure of his friend. He had been right. He had not mistaken the figure in the snow from his window.

But what he hadn't expected to see was his friend covered in blood. His clothes were ripped and torn and there were ominous markings around his neck – as if someone had tried to strangle him – as well as a long, large bleeding gash down his left arm.

James felt sick. He knew how this had happened.

Sirius' parents - his own family - had tried to kill their son.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Notes:**

 **1:** First of all, it has been confirmed on Pottermore that James' parents were NOT Dorea Black and Charlus Potter. So, I have decided to use the names of his confirmed parents: Fleamont and Euphemia Potter instead. They will mostly be referred to as Mr and Mrs Potter in this story.

 **2:** It's also been confirmed that Sirius was born on 3rd November 1959. This means he turned 16 in 1975, in the first part of his fifth year at Hogwart's as he would have started Hogwart's in 1971, when he was nearly 12. Sirius says in 'Order of the Phoenix' that he ran away from home when he was about 16. I took that to mean he had just turned 16, so this Prologue is set during Christmas Break of fifth year.

 **3:** From the next chapter onward we will fast forward to summer of 1976, just before Sirius is due to start his sixth year at Hogwarts. The events of this prologue will be referred to from time to time.

 **4:** And, finally, this story will have Death Eaters in it. Most notably Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius' parents really do not want the stain he's left behind as a blood traitor living, especially since he is the heir. That's all what I will say for now about the plot of this story.

 **I am already working on the next chapter and I hope to post it sometime next week.**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	2. Chapter 1: The Warning

**A/N) Thank you for the reviews for this story. This story is all planned and I hope to be able to update weekly.**

* * *

 **Marked**

 **Chapter One**

 **August 30** **th** **1976**

"Do you reckon you'll get Lily to date you this year?" asked Sirius, leaning back against the headboard, his hands behind his head, a wide teasing grin stretching across his face.

James scowled, brushing a hand through his already messy black hair. "It would be nice if she stopped hating me…" What was he doing wrong? All he was trying to do was impress her. He wanted to prove himself worthy of dating her. Why couldn't she give him a chance?

Sirius scoffed. "I don't think that is going to happen. She thinks you're a bit conceited."

"But… she likes Moony! And she does talk to you…" replied James, sounding like a little kid with the whine in his voice.

Sirius shrugged. "I think Evans feels sorry for me. We have had similar issues with…" he trailed off, but James knew what he was referring to. Evan's sister didn't like her very much, and though Sirius' family detested him, at least Evans still had her parents. Sirius had no one. "And well, Moony doesn't go around hexing her friends."

"Former friends," said James, "she didn't talk to Snivellus for the rest of the year. I know how stubborn she can be. I doubt she'll forgive him for calling her a you-know-what…"

Sirius sat back. "Just be yourself."

"I am!" replied James.

"Prongs, I don't mean that," explained Sirius quietly. "She hasn't seen the real James Potter. I have. Show her that and maybe… just maybe she'll realise that she does like you."

"The real James Potter…?" James shook his head. He didn't understand what Sirius meant.

"You'll understand someday, Prongs," said Sirius, gently.

* * *

 **August 31** **st** **1976**

On the last day of the holiday, one thing happened that Sirius had not expected, and that was the arrival of his uncle Alphard Black, escorted by Charlus and Dorea Potter. Though it was common knowledge the Potter's lived in Godric's Hollow, it wasn't known exactly where in the village they lived as the house was under many protections and only those that had been to the house knew where it was.

Alphard, having never been to the house before had required to be brought by his aunt Dorea. Alphard was the younger brother of Sirius' mother and completely unlike her. He was kind and gentle and had some sympathy for Muggles and Muggle-borns, however he also displayed the worst of the Slytherin traits, ensuring he had not done what Sirius had when going to Hogwarts. Sirius, remained, the only Black to have ever avoided Slytherin house. It was a feat he was proud of.

Alphard's black hair was combed straight back, and his chiselled jaw had the scrapings of stubble. He wore a dark suit and his grey eyes bore into Sirius' own. "If it is alright with you, Sirius, I would like to talk to you."

Sirius nodded. "Fine." Unlike the rest of his family, Uncle Alphard didn't hate him. He always supported the right to choose one's own beliefs.

Mr Potter walked forward and clasped his brother's hand, leading Charlus and Dorea out of the living room. "James! Come on!"

Sirius glanced at his friend, realising that James wanted to stay. "Its fine, Prongs. I can trust him."

James had a hard time trusting any member of the Black family after what had been done to Sirius nine months before. Sirius pushed him away, and reluctantly he walked away, though that wouldn't stop him listening at the door if he could help it.

"Uncle," began Sirius, "if this is about…"

Alphard Black shook his head. "It's not about you running away. I've come here to give you a warning. My sister wants Regulus to inherit everything. She hasn't been able to disinherit you...yet. You are the direct heir to this line. If you have an untimely accident then Regulus will stand to inherit everything that is going to you."

Sirius' lips were wet. "So… my dear _old mother_ ," he spat the word out, "wants me dead?" It didn't surprise him, not after last Christmas. If he hadn't of escaped then Sirius doubted he'd be alive now. He shuddered, remembering that day. He didn't particularly want to remember but it was difficult to forget the pain… _No! Shut it out!_ he thought furiously.

"That is what she intends. You father too. Killing you will ensure Regulus inherits everything," confirmed Alphard. There was weariness in his voice as if he regretted what he had to say next. "Sirius… your brother turns sixteen soon. He is already marked to be given to the Dark Lord, just like you were… Unlike you, he will take the Mark."

Sirius swallowed. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Unlike you, he will survive. It is my understanding that 'Bella has been instructed by both your mother and the Dark Lord that you are to be killed and made an example of… unless you agree to join the ranks of the Dark Lord and stay away from blood traitors like the Potters." A small grin tugged at Alphard's lips. Though he disagreed partially with blood purity, he still thought there was merit to the ideas being pursued by certain individuals however Sirius suspected it was a cover so he could stay within the family circle but maintain a more neutral position than Sirius.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That is never gonna happen." He folded his arms across his chest. So, he had dear old cousin Trixie coming after him, did he? She was mentally unbalanced, completely insane and _totally needed to be behind bars_.

Alphard reached forward and placed his hands on Sirius' shoulders. "Listen to me, this family needs you. Do not take any foolish risks. You may be returning to Hogwarts but 'Bella is crafty and slippery. She will find a way to get to you. I do not wish for the heir of this house to lose his life before he has a chance to restore it to its noble origins. Fortunately you will remain heir until you die – the magic involved securing your inheritance, binding it to you, can only be broken by your death: that is why your parents want you dead. Regulus will only inherit –"

"Once I'm dead," Sirius finished for him. The thought of his parent's sending his crazy cousin after him should have scared him but it didn't. He was a Gryffindor. He could handle her. "Look, Uncle, I appreciate you telling me this, I really do, but I'll be fine. They can't get at me here nor can they at Hogwarts. I'm not stupid enough to go looking for her either."

"Sirius, you stand a chance of making this family great again… And I do not mean by following the pure-blood lines of your parents either. But you cannot do it dead," Alphard said, "I do not wish to see you die."

"I won't. I have a few tricks up my sleeve," answered Sirius. It was true, he did. "How is Regulus anyway?" His younger brother was only fourteen months younger than him and a year below him at Hogwarts. Since running away, Sirius had, had little to no contact with his younger sibling.

"Regulus is well. Your parents plan to unveil him as the heir when he turns sixteen in January even if you have not been dealt with by then. Within a year our world will be in open warfare with the Dark Lord," explained Alphard patiently. "I am sure at Christmas this year he will be marked."

Sirius frowned. His parents had tried to brand him with the Dark Mark after his sixteenth birthday. As far as he knew, the Dark Lord did not accept anyone under age. "Reg won't be sixteen then. He'll still be fifteen."

"It appears Lucius Malfoy has provided a strong case for Regulus to be included earlier than usual. Your brother will be marked three weeks before he turns sixteen. If he's not marked at that point, he will have to wait until the Easter holidays and Regulus has already stated his intention to remain at school for his OWLs, leaving his own marking until the summer holiday. Regulus and your parents do not wish to wait that long," explained Alphard. "The Dark Lord values the Black family and has agreed to take Regulus on at that time… providing of course…"

"I've been dealt with," Sirius clarified. "So, as long as I am alive, Regulus can't be marked."

"Those are the terms your family have been given by the Dark Lord," answered Alphard.

Sirius grinned defiantly. "I'd better not die then!"

* * *

Alphard Black hadn't stayed after he had parted Sirius with the warning he had come to deliver. Whilst James' parents entertained Charlus and Dorea Potter, the two boys settled into James' Quidditch obsessed room. The walls were covered with posters of James' favourite Quidditch team – Puddlemere United – and his school books were piled high on a book shelf whilst his desk was filled with various roles of parchment that he had yet to pack for the school year.

"Gonna tell me what that was about Padfoot?" asked James, referring to the private meeting between Sirius and his uncle Alphard.

Sirius was silent for a few minutes, mulling over whether to inform his friend or not, but he knew James Potter well enough that he was _very good_ at finding information on his own. Undoubtedly James Potter would find out Sirius' parents had marked him for death.

"My parents want me dead," he stated evenly. "And they've sent dear cousin Trixie to be the one to do me in."

James stared. "They've done what?"

Sirius repeated it and shrugged. "I'm not that bothered. It's not like she can really get at me can she? One, no one knows where the Potter family's house is – even Alphard doesn't know and he's been here. Two, Hogwarts is protected by Dumbledore and is completely safe. I'm pretty certain 'Bella never found any of the secret passages either. It isn't her style. Three, if my parents want me dead, the only way they can realistically achieve this is if I went back to Grimmauld Place but that is not gonna happen. I'm sixteen now, they can't force me to."

James frowned, scrapping his right hand underneath his chin. "You're still underage. You can't use magic outside school yet. Technically, until you are seventeen they could force the magical courts to order you to come home."

"But they won't," stated Sirius smugly, "because they know I would just let the Ministry have my memories of what they did to me. They can't risk the exposure of what they tried to do. And they know I would do it – I'm not a coward. Trying to force me to return to Grimmauld Place won't happen."

"Look, mate, you have to be serious-"

"I'm always Sirius."

James slapped him on the arm. "This isn't time for jokes about your name!" he shouted grumpily.

Sirius grinned.

"Look, you don't understand what it was like for us when you arrived here last year," began James, intent on letting Sirius know it was _not_ alright for him to not worry about his crazy cousin. "You were half-dead – and…" He found the words difficult to get out. "I don't want to lose you and nor do my parents. They love you like a second son."

Sirius sighed, a sombre expression appearing on his face. James knew Sirius understood. Sirius ran a hand through his dark hair, the long strands fell past his eyes and curled around his chin. The look he had always made him look dashing and Sirius knew it. "Look, James, this was inevitable. After last Christmas I was expecting to be targeted. What I didn't think they would do is set my crazy cousin on me…but it does make sense. If she succeeds my parents are not complicit in my murder, are they? They can pretend to be sad at losing their heir but in reality they would be pleased Bella has succeeded. My parents will be able to deny any involvement as they are not explicably linked to Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Plus, their contacts in the Ministry would be given an incentive to not complicit them in any investigation involving my murder. That's the problems with being a Black. They could get away with anything as long as there isn't enough proof against them – and the Pureblood families always have ways of getting around a prosecution."

"You'll have to be careful, Padfoot," said James. "Don't take any risks at school."

"They won't be able to get me at school. It's too well protected. Bella may try but she won't succeed. And they don't even know where you live either and _they know_ I live with you."

James frowned. He didn't like Sirius taking the threat in a complacent manner. "They'll find a way to get you, especially when you least expect it."

Sirius leaned forward on James' bed and looked his best friend in the eyes. James could see the eyes swimming with confidence and pure nerve. "I'm not going to let them scare me. If they want me, they'll have to come to me. Not the other way around."

James nodded slowly. He just couldn't shake the bad feeling building that was pooling in the bottom of his stomach.

* * *

Later, as James lay in bed trying to get to sleep, he couldn't help but recall the dreadful Christmas day last year when Sirius had arrived at his home, battered and bruised and nearly dead.

 _To save Sirius' life, Mrs Potter had called for healers to come to their home. Sirius' injuries were far too severe to risk apparating or flooing him to St Mungo's. He might not have survived the journey. Looking outside from his window, James had seen a pool of dark blood covering the snow where Sirius had lain – a lot of blood – before his father had vanished the blood after taking Sirius inside._

 _The three healers had worked on Sirius throughout the night – a sleepless one for all three Potter's. James had refused a dreamless sleep potion, choosing to sit outside the room Sirius had been put in, wrapped in a blanket whilst the healers battled to save his life._

 _Eventually his father had pulled him aside._

" _Sirius' condition is worse than we thought when we brought him in to the house," began Mr Potter quietly. "He's not out of danger yet but the healers are confident he will recover."_

" _What's wrong with him?" asked James._

 _Mr Potter sighed, running a hand through his grey hair. It had once been messy like James', now his father preferred a shorter haircut. "He has numerous broken bones which have been set, internal bleeding in his stomach which the healers are currently trying to drain, a fractured skull and his spine has been twisted, both of those injuries have been set but will require potions to keep them stabilised for a month. His entire body is covered in whip marks and one particular gash on his arm makes me believe they tried to carve something in to his arm… and…"_

 _James felt sick and he knew it showed on his face. He nodded to his father to continue. He needed to know so he could help Sirius. His friend would need him._

" _I hesitate to tell you this as I cannot believe they would attempt such a thing on a child…" Mr Potter swallowed. He was silent for a few moments as if he was readying himself to speak a horrid truth that he hoped was just a nightmare. "Sirius bears unmistakable signs of the Cruciatus Curse being performed on him."_

 _James' lips were dry. "The torture curse?" he croaked._

 _Mr Potter nodded solemnly. "Unfortunately it seems that way. Based on the injuries that were sustained, whoever did this to Sirius was aiming to kill him. I knew the Blacks were a dark family but to turn on their own heir…"_

" _They've never liked him, dad. He's not like them," James pointed out. Solemnly, he asked: "When can I see him?"_

" _Tomorrow," answered his father._

James remembered for the rest of the night and day until he could see Sirius, he had kept dozing off, only to wake up feeling sick at the thought of the injuries that had been inflicted upon his friend.

He lay there, on the eve of returning to Hogwarts, his mind whirling over what he could do to protect Sirius. He wasn't going to let anyone touch his best friend, not if he could help it.

 _If they want to kill Sirius, they'll have to go through me first._

And that was a vow James Potter did not intend to break.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Just a few points:**

 **So, I have a bit of creative freedom with Sirius' reason for running away from home since JKR has yet to reveal the exact circumstances that led to him doing that. I think I'm doing something different.**

 **I think it is also interesting that despite Sirius leaving his family they couldn't take his inheritance away. I believe it could be to do with bloodlines and that it only passes on when rightful heir dies - obviously that doesn't really explain how Harry inherited Grimmauld Place after Sirius died instead of Bellatrix but I think Sirius was crafty enough to find a new way to ensure his chosen heir inherited instead of his murderer. Obviously the Black's wanted Regulus to inherit and I think whilst Sirius lived Regulus couldn't which is why I'm going the route of his parents enlisting Bellatrix's help.**

 **And, just because Sirius is returning to Hogwarts, it doesn't mean he is safe from Bellatrix either... *evil grin***

 **The next chapter will hopefully be posted next week!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	3. Chapter 2: On the Hogwarts Express

**Hello! Thank you for the reviews. Here is the next chapter of 'Marked' and it is one I am very nervous about publishing! You'll see why as you read! The notes at the end of this chapter are just explaining my own thought processes as to why I did what I did with this chapter.**

* * *

 **Marked**

 **Chapter Two**

 **1** **st** **September 1976**

As they stood on the platform waiting to board the Hogwarts Express, James risked a glance over towards the Black family who stood halfway down the platform with their son Regulus. He had noticed upon entering the platform the Black parents looking at their estranged son with a mixture of revulsion, hatred and disappointment in their eyes before returning to pamper their new 'heir'.

Sirius had ignored them which was his usual practice whenever he could get away with it, but James' senses were heightened. Even Sirius' parents looking at their son made James feel queasy. He would not break the vow he had made to himself to keep his best friend safe.

"James," his mother said as pulled him into a hug and kissing him on the cheek. "Have a good term. Is it too much to ask for you not to get too many detentions this year?"

Sirius sniggered.

James glared. "No, because this idiot here will undoubtedly find a way to get me in trouble. I'm sure he will have concocted some hair-brained scheme to blame me for something by the end of the first hour on the train."

"Try thirty minutes… or even ten minutes. We all know I always get the brilliant ideas faster than you," grinned Sirius, laughing.

"I don't think I need to ask if you will stay out of trouble, do I?" smiled Mrs Potter, turning her attention towards her surrogate son.

"Come on, Euphie, Sirius lives for trouble," smiled Mr Potter. "I think he's had more detentions than James."

"I'm hoping James will overtake me…" Sirius ducked away as James lunged for him. "But it is harder not to be discovered since we are both getting so tall."

"If I'd known what James was going to get up to with the cloak I would never have bequeathed it to him," said Mr Potter quietly, shaking his head in defeat. He had long ago given up trying to get James to behave at school. After all James knew his own father had caused trouble himself. Fleamont Potter couldn't exactly tell his son off for doing the same things he had done. "Just have a good term boys. We'll see you over Christmas."

Walking on to the train James steered Sirius through several compartments before settling in one close to the middle. They placed their trunks on the rack above them and settled down facing one another, both sitting beside the window, looking out at the platform.

James saw Regulus leave his parents behind and board the train. Next moment the Blacks had gone. He spotted his own parents and waved at them through the window, then he sat back and watched as students went past his compartment, waiting for his two other friends to arrive.

Peter Pettigrew arrived first, pulling his trunk along behind him. His blond hair stuck to his forehead and he breathed heavily from the effort of pulling his trunk along behind him. James moved to help him lift the trunk onto the racks. "Thanks Prongs!"

James grinned. "How was your summer?"

Peter was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "It was okay."

"Sounds like it could have been better," piped up Sirius.

Peter sat next to James. "It's hard to explain. And I don't want to talk about it."

They all knew Peter's home life was interesting. His parents had an unconventional marriage having been in opposite houses at Hogwarts. His mother was a Gryffindor, a half-blood witch whereas Peter's father was a Pureblood from Slytherin. Pettigrew Senior was a hard man who had some sympathy towards the Pure-blood cause but disagreed with the notion that all Muggle-borns were filthy. It would be hypocritical of him to believe in that since he had married a half-blood whose mother had been a Muggle-born. The different personalities in Peter's parents had ensured his own Sorting had been the longest James could remember witnessing. Peter must have sat on the chair with the hat on his head for at least five minutes before the Sorting Hat had declared him a Gryffindor. All three of Peter's friends knew he could be sneaky when he really wanted to. And the hat had seriously considered Sorting him into Slytherin.

"I'm kinda glad my dad gave me the option to stay at Hogwarts over Chrisrtmas," said Peter. "I'm thinking of doing it. Remus mentioned he might be. Will you guys be staying?"

Sirius shook his head lazily. "Nah. James and I will be going home. It will be nice to have Christmas with family."

James swallowed. Even mentioning Christmas made him visualise Sirius' battered body from last year. _No! No! No!_ Even Remus and Peter didn't know the full extent of what had happened the previous year. Sirius had wanted to keep it quiet. He had disliked James seeing him with his injuries but going to Godric's Hollow had been the only place Sirius could have gone. It had just been lucky James had looked out of his window and seen the collapsed form in the snow. Otherwise… _He'd be dead now._

"Prongs?"

James shook his head, brushing a hand through his black hair, noticing Sirius was waving a hand in front of his face. "I'm fine."

"You look pale," noted Sirius with concern. He was searching his best friend's eyes intensely.

"Just…thinking," grinned James though he knew his expression was false.

Just then the compartment door slid open and Remus Lupin slipped inside. He heaved his trunk above him and sat down next to Sirius. He looked haggard and tired and there was a fresh scar on his neck. Being a werewolf had its disadvantages. "You're not usually this quiet," the light brown haired boy noted. He frowned. "What did you do to Prongs, Padfoot?"

James couldn't help laughing. When in doubt, always blame Sirius.

"I swear I'm innocent in this," defended Sirius, raising his hands up.

Remus cracked an eyebrow. "When are you ever innocent?" he smirked, folding his arms across his chest.

Peter chuckled and James roared with laughter.

"I guess this is insult Padfoot day," pouted Sirius.

"Isn't it always insult Padfoot day?" Peter interjected quickly, beating James to the punch.

"I don't think I like you guys anymore," Sirius turned his head away in mock insult. A few seconds later he spoke again. "Ooo Prongs, look who I spy arriving."

James snapped his head around, pressing his nose against the window. "Lily!"

"And she just completely blanked Snivellus…" noted Sirius. "Looks like even over the summer, she still hasn't forgiven him…"

"I still don't get how Lily could have even liked Snivellus," said James.

"They grew up together," said Remus. "They live a few streets away from one another."

"How'd you know that?" shouted James.

Remus shrugged. "Lily and I got to know one another quite well when we did Prefect rounds together. You know that anyway, James. We got talking about our childhoods. She told me Severus was the one who told her she was a witch. They knew each other for a few years before Hogwarts. Don't tell Lily I told you. She'll kill me if she knows you know, Prongs."

"I'll keep it a secret," answered James. He wanted Lily to like him, didn't he? Of course he was going to keep the secret. "We all will, right?"

"Sure," said Peter and Sirius together. They all knew when it came to Lily they had to follow James' lead.

James glanced out the window again only to find Lily and her parents had disappeared from his field of vision. His parents too had gone. "I'll go and find Lily later. Ask her how her summer went."

"Who wants to bet that Prongs will come away hexed?" asked Sirius, holding out a handful of Knuts.

James scowled.

* * *

After lunch James finally got the courage to go and seek Lily out. She was with her friends a few carriages down and the look of pure loathing she gave him when he opened their compartment door made him flinch. Nervously he ran a hand through his messy hair. "Hi Lily."

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I just wanted to ask about your summer."

"It was fine," she answered curtly before turning away from him and resumed speaking to her friends.

"Err… Lily…" swallowed James. Why was his stomach clenching like butterflies were flying within it?

"I thought I made it obvious I don't want to talk to you, Potter?" snapped Lily.

"Well… I thought… maybe we could…" James faltered when he saw Lily stare at him, arms folded across her chest.

"No. I will not go to Hogsmeade with you," she stated coldly. "Go away, Potter."

James deflated. Why did she always say no? Sighing he retreated. He had thought maybe if he tried a different approach Lily might have given him a chance… He knew she was the one for him. But how could he convince her _and_ show her his true self when she wouldn't even spend any time with him? He looked back at Lily before starting to walk back to his own compartment when he noticed the train was slowing down.

"That's odd," he muttered to himself. The train never stopped. Not for anything. And they were not close to Hogwarts yet either. They were still hours away from there.

Anxiety roared into his stomach. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Potter!" A shout from behind him.

James whirled to find Lily standing there, hands perched on her hips. "What?"

"What have you done?" she shouted.

James gaped. How could Lily think he could have done something? "I haven't done anything! I don't know why the train is slow-"

As the train slowed to a stop, out of the carriage window, James saw several cloaked figures in black and wearing masks standing to the side of the tracks. Wands were in their hands and they began to move forward across the path as the train came to a shuddering stop.

"Shit." He reached for Lily's arm.

"Get off me, Potter!" she shouted.

"Lily, look! It's not me doing this! It's Death Eaters!"

The red-haired beauty followed his gaze to the window and she let out a gasp of surprise. She stopped struggling against him, sudden concern filling her features. "But…what could they want with the train?"

James already knew the answer. _They're here for Sirius. The train is unprotected._ "Lily, stay in your compartment."

"You're not seriously thinking of _fighting_ them?" she asked. "They'll kill you!"

Screams and yells of terror erupted through the train. A group of seventh years ran out from a compartment two doors away, wands in hand and racing towards one of the carriage entrances. Any minute now the Death Eaters would be aboard the train…

They were defenceless… The only adult wizard James knew of on the train was the trolley lady though there was likely a train operator too, other than that there were the seventh years and potentially a few fifth and sixth years that could stand a chance against an attack. At least they would be able to put up more of a fight against any attackers than the lower years.

James grabbed Lily and pushed her back into her carriage. "I know why they are here." He ignored Lily's two friends: Mary Macdonald and Marlene McKinnon. "But I don't want you to get hurt."

"So it's alright for you to go and risk your neck but not me?" grated Lily.

James growled low in his throat. He needed to get back to his friends! He didn't have time for this! He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He knew the Death Eaters hadn't entered the train yet but he saw them through the window, pacing along the earth, looking into the carriages. "Lily," he took her by the arms, silently pleading with his eyes for her to trust him, "I don't want you to get hurt. I… like you… a lot… One of the last things I want is for anything to happen to you. If it did and I had it in my power to save you, I would. I'd die for you, Lily."

Lily's mouth fell open and James took the opportunity to whirl around, jog out the compartment, close the door, flick his wand to lock the door and cast the _Ingressum_ charm which would hopefully keep the Death Eaters out of Lily's compartment.

He didn't look back as he ran back towards his own compartment, casting the _Ingressum_ charm and the _Colloportus_ spell. He knew it wouldn't really give the students much protection as _Colloportus_ had a very effective counter-charm which nullified the effects of the locking spell. That was why he had chosen to use _Ingressum_ as it prevented any door from being opened for a set period of time. It would provide a certain layer of security to the students however he wasn't sure if _Alohomara_ could also counter-act both _Colloportus_ and _Ingressum_.

A boom rocked the carriage as the doors burst open. He hadn't even thought to lock the main doors into the carriage. _What a fabulous idea, Prongs!_

James skidded to a halt, raising his wand as figures in black cloaks and silver masks boarded the train. There were six in total. Three peeled to the right where Sirius was and the other three turned to face James. He wasn't the only one in the carriage. A Ravenclaw seventh year student rushed up to back James.

"Good thinking on sealing the carriages. At least the students are safe," the Ravenclaw whispered in James' ear.

"Thanks," replied James, slowly stepping back as the Death Eaters advanced. He had to get to Sirius.

" _Stupefy_!" one of the Death Eaters yelled.

James reacted instinctively. " _Protego_!" The shield charm repelled the red stunner back at its caster.

The three Death Eaters dropped to the floor then the seventh year stepped past James, swung his wand at the three of them and shouted, " _Reducto_!" The force of the blast sent the robed figures flying back.

James started to run forward and as the three Death Eaters fell to the floor again, he swiped his wand in the same movement as the Ravenclaw student had before casting another _Reducto_ curse, sending the three Death Eaters further down the train. He glanced over his shoulder at the other student and beckoned him to follow him. "COME ON!"

 _I hope I'm not too late!_

* * *

Sirius had seen them first: the robed black and masked figures as the train slowed to a stop. "Shit!" He had leapt from his seat, realising this wasn't just a random attack. This was a co-ordinated attack on him. His uncle had warned him but Sirius had assumed that he would be safe – he never considered the Hogwarts Express wasn't a safe place to be. Sirius prided himself on being intelligent and considering the warning he was given he should have realised the train ride to school was an ideal place to attack him. There were no adults around to protect him.

"Death… Eaters… What are they doing here?" squeaked Peter, his nose pressed against the glass as the ominous figures paced towards the individual carriages.

Sirius didn't answer instead he grabbed his wand from his pocket. He hadn't wanted to tell his other friends about the threat to his life but it would soon become obvious. "I can't be found here." His black hair whipped across his face as he considered his options, his mind running through various options before discarding them all. He didn't have time to leave the train but if he could…

"They'd be after the Muggle-borns rather than Pure-bloods," Remus pointed out.

"Trust Moony to think things through logically," snarled Sirius, though it wasn't Remus' fault for assuming what would have been the correct assumption any other time. "But I know for a fact they are not after Muggle-borns. They're after me. I got a warning my family want me dead a few days ago." He reached up for James' trunk, flicked it open and started pulling out his things, finally extracting his friend's invisibility cloak from it. "I'm going to leave this compartment. You two are going to sit here wearing this. They know you two are my friends and they won't hesitate to target you to get to me."

"Padf-" Remus began but Sirius silenced him with a look.

"No. I'm not putting you two in any more danger. Don't make me tie you up either," he replied. "Now sit next to Wormtail."

Remus sighed and moved across to sit next to the smaller boy, glaring at Sirius as he threw the cloak over them.

"Good. Now don't move," said Sirius, before sliding open the compartment door and locking it behind him.

In the carriage corridor quite a few students were running around, screaming and shouting, whilst the two Prefects on duty were trying to calm them down, though even Sirius could tell there was panic in their voices. No one would think the train could be attacked by Death Eaters. Sirius ducked through the crowd, pushing his way through, before a blast rocked him off his feet as the main door to the carriage flew open. He went flying back, past the compartment he had been sitting in with Remus and Peter before slamming into the floor.

Pushing himself up by his hands before scrambling back to his feet, Sirius gripped his wand tightly in his right hand as three figures paced towards him with slow and steady footsteps.

" _Shit_ ," he cursed.

The closest figure reached up and removed their mask. The grinning face of Bellatrix Lestrange pierced Sirius' eyes. She stepped forward slowly, rolling her wand between her thin fingers. She tilted her head to the side. "Well… well… if it isn't the little blood traitor… _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Sirius ducked as a jet of green light whooshed towards him, narrowly missing him over his head. Thankfully the killing curse impacted against the ceiling, narrowly avoiding one of the Prefects.

" _Petrificus Totalus!"_ yelled Sirius but his cousin danced away cackling gleefully.

She held up a hand to stop the other two Death Eaters from casting curses. "This kill is _mine_! Go and play with some filthy Mudbloods! _Reducto_!"

The spell impacted against Sirius' chest and he went flying further back, crashing through the door to the next carriage. Screams erupted all around him as students in that carriage panicked as the unmasked Bellatrix Lestrange slowly, seductively, walked into their carriage. Students rushed to run up the carriage in their terror to escape, ignoring the fact that Sirius seemed to be the target.

Sirius swallowed, crawling back on his hands and feet, his mind calculating what he could do. At least he only had Trixie to deal with. " _Stupefy_!" He got to his feet as he cast the spell.

" _Protego_!"

Moving to the side, Sirius dodged the reflected stunner but a student behind him wasn't so lucky and collapsed to the floor. Sirius leapt back, tossed another hex her way but again she blocked it.

"Is _ittle baby Sirius_ scared to use _real_ spells?" Bellatrix taunted. " _Crucio_!"

The unforgiveable struck him straight in the chest. A scream tore from his lips and Sirius' legs collapsed beneath him, his arms jerking and his fingers loosening as his wand dropped from his grip. He tried to curl up as the pain wracked his body. He couldn't breathe…

The curse lifted and Sirius rolled onto his back, panting heavily. He couldn't move. His muscles had seized up. There was silence in the carriage – the other students who had been trying to flee had stopped, all trying to press themselves into the individual compartments, though those that couldn't tried to make themselves small and unnoticeable as Bellatrix approached Sirius.

The student that had been stupefied had been the prefect, whose body still lay motionless on the floor. Most of the terrified students seemed to be a combination of first, second and third years.

Sirius tried to get to his feet but collapsed again as pain travelled through his body. The strength of the unforgiveable curse had sapped him of his ability to move and fight. He was screwed. So screwed.

"I was hoping you would put up more of a fight, _cousin_. I wanted to torture you more before I killed you," Bellatrix knelt down beside Sirius and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. "It is a shame you didn't live up to the name of Black. You are a filthy blood-traitor. Oh, how it thrilled me to be asked to kill you. If only I could have more time to scar your body…" A grin flitted across her face. "Oh… there's an idea…"

She placed her wand on his cheek, slowly dragging it down. She must have used a non-verbal spell as his cheek was cut open and his blood spilled from the open wound. Then she moved onto his other cheek and repeated her actions. "I wonder what blood-traitor blood tastes like?" Bellatrix hissed in his ear.

Sirius shivered and tried to wrench away but Bellatrix gripped his hair to hold his head in place before putting her tongue on the wound in his cheek and slowly licked the blood.

He felt sick, violated as his insane cousin repeated the same action on his other cheek.

"Filthy, dirty blood but tastes so nice! If I had more time I would enjoy seeing the life-blood drain out of you! _Crucio_!"

The torture curse struck him again and Sirius' back buckled as he tried to stop screaming, his body thrashing around on the carriage floor. Bellatrix laughed, now standing above him but then she went flying over him as a spell struck her from behind.

Sirius could barely keep his eyes open as he recognised the three figures that had saved him from the torture curse.

Consciousness didn't last long as he lost sight of the forms of James, Remus and Lily as he succumbed to the calling of the darkness.

* * *

As soon as James Potter had gone, Lily had quickly counteracted the charms Potter had put on her compartment and followed him, ignoring her friend's pleas to keep herself safe and stay with them. Lily hadn't been Sorted into Gryffindor for nothing. She wasn't going to sit in her carriage while students were threatened by Death Eaters. Why should she? As a prefect it was her duty to ensure no harm came to the students.

She saw Potter and a Ravenclaw student up ahead, blasting back several Death Eaters. Raising her wand, she quickly cast a shield charm that extended in front of Potter and the other student just as two stunners came flinging towards them as another two Death Eaters appeared behind the three collapsed ones.

Potter looked over his shoulder. "Lily! I thought – "

"Don't say it, Potter! I'm here to help!" she chastised him. "I'm not going back!" Reacting quickly, she pulled the sleeves of the two boys and dragging them to the floor, just as a throat cutting spell tore towards them. Lily directed her wand at the Death Eaters and was about to mutter another spell when a popping sound was heard behind them and Lily turned her head to see the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, who had just Apparated onto the train.

Lily breathed a huge sigh of relief. They were _saved_!

Commotion ensured as the five Death Eaters stared at the blazing eyes of the headmaster, his usually calm expression filled with anger.

"Quick! Let's go!"

"I'm not leaving my wife behind!" another yelled.

"She'll have dealt with the blood traitor by now!" one of them reached out to grab the arm of a Death Eater that was about to retreat back into the train before Apparating away.

All five of them vanished as Dumbledore had risen his wand again to cast another spell, but now he lowered it again, glancing down at Lily, Potter and the Ravenclaw Prefect. He didn't get a chance to speak to them as Potter leapt to his feet, yelling his best friend's name as he ran up the carriage. Lily followed. If there was still another Death Eater on board she was not going to let Potter handle them alone!

She pushed herself through the carriage and into the next one just as Remus Lupin stepped out in front of Potter from a compartment to the right of them. He looked pale and his brown hair was damp. Potter was already grabbing Remus by the arms, demanding to know where Black was and why Remus and Peter hadn't stayed with him.

And that was when they heard the screams coming from the next carriage along.

Potter forgot his anger and bounded forward, leaping into the next carriage. Lily and Remus followed, stopping when they saw the Death Eater torturing Sirius Black. Instinctively all three raised their wands and yelled " _Reducto_!"

The Death Eater went flying and Potter stepped forward, his wand pointing towards her.

Lily recognised her. Bellatrix Lestrange. Her face had been in the paper many times and she was notoriously hard to capture.

And then Dumbledore was standing behind them and Bellatrix's triumphant grin settled into a frown and slight terror in her eyes.

She raised her wand again, cast another killing curse at Sirius Black's motionless form on the floor, but the wall to one of the compartments ripped away from the wall so fast and blocked the spell. By the time Albus Dumbledore had placed the compartment wall against the side of the train, Bellatrix Lestrange was gone.

"SIRIUS!" Potter rushed forward, bending down and gently touching his friend's shoulder.

Lily nervously stepped forward and peered over Potter's shoulder. Black was bleeding down two long cuts on his cheek and he was shaking in his unconscious state.

"Miss Evans. Mr Lupin," Professor Dumbledore was behind them. "Please return to your carriages."

Lily nodded and gently took Remus by the hand, pulling him away from his two friends. She didn't go back to her carriage instead she stayed with Remus and Peter in their own with her own friends coming to join them.

Within minutes Aurors arrived. The train was sealed off and the students, in groups of ten, were given Portkeys to take them straight into the Courtyard of Hogwarts school.

Just before she was whisked away to the school with Remus, Peter, Marlene, Mary and a few other sixth years, Lily found her mind wondering towards the question as to exactly why Death Eaters had targeted a Pureblood. What was to be gained from it?

From her point of view, despite the shock she was feeling from the attack, it didn't make sense.

She couldn't help but have the feeling that this year at Hogwarts was going to be very different from any other. Hogwarts was no longer safe.

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **Notes about Chapter 2...**

 **I was quite nervous about this idea but I remembered the Death Eaters in** _ **Deathly Hallows part 1**_ **had boarded the Hogwarts Express to take Luna. So I figured the same tactic could be used for Bellatrix's first attempt to kill Sirius. Naturally, she can't resist playing with her prey. As Sirius is only sixteen, despite being a powerful wizard, this is the first real battle he has participated in. I didn't want him to have a long fight as someone with Bellatrix's experience could easily overpower him, especially in such a combined space.**

 **The students not really helping… Most of them were in shock and those that did were quickly stunned. The Death Eaters orders were to kill Sirius and not harm any of the others. Even Muggle-borns but Bellatrix doesn't really care for that last particular order. The other Death Eaters are more inclined to follow both orders.**

 **This will also be the start of building up James and Lily's friendship. I for one believe that it's possible, before their seventh year, they did at least become friends. The situation with Sirius in this fic is designed to bring them together and for Lily to realise James is a good person. However when I was writing from her perspective James was referred as Potter.**

 **Pettigrew, it was revealed on Pottermore took five minutes to sort and couldn't decide between Gryffindor or Slytherin. I decided to, therefore, make Peter's dad a Slytherin and his mum a Gryffindor which I think would account for him being a true friend of the Marauders through their teenage years only to become more Slytheriny and prone to betraying his friends as the war wore on and he was forced to pick sides.**

 **Another part of this chapter I was unsure of is Bellatrix licking Sirius' blood off his cheeks. She's insane enough to want to do that… I hesitated about keeping it in. Ultimately I kept it in as I felt it would demonstrate how insane and dangerous Bellatrix can be. Though it did feel awkward to write as well.**

 **And the journey to Hogwarts is probably one of the only places Bellatrix could easily get to Sirius without any qualified wizards around to defend him.**

 **I also made up the Ingressum spell simply by typing No Entry into a Latin translator. I also figured Lily would be one of the few who'd be able to break the Ingressum charm, especially since Charms are her speciality. I'm calling this creative liberty.**

 **Chapter 3 is already being written and should be posted sometime next week.**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	4. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**Hello all! Thank you very much for your comments for the last chapter. It means a lot that the attack on the Hogwarts Express and Bellatrix's actions to Sirius went down so well. This chapter ran away with me…I didn't expect to nearly reach 4500 words for this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Marked**

 **Chapter Three**

 **1** **st** **September 1976**

The feast that evening wasn't joyous – if it could even be called a feast. Food lay scattered on the four house tables in the Great Hall but hardly anyone was touching it. Many students were in shock over the attack, especially over the notion that it was a Pureblood that had been singled out over every other student on the train. The Sorting ceremony for the new group of first years would be held off until the following evening, meaning the first years would sleep in the Great Hall that evening instead. Students were given calming and dreamless sleep potions to ensure the events on the train would not disturb them from sleeping. Parents had also been notified and those children that wanted to speak to their parents were allowed to. Classes would also be cancelled the following day to allow them all to talk to councillors. Some parents were also going to make the trip to see their children in person. Albus Dumbledore was taking the attack on his students very seriously.

Sirius had been taken to the hospital wing where he had been treated by Madam Pomfrey and a healer from St Mungo's who specialised in dealing with witches and wizards who had been subjected to the Cruciatus Curse. James refused to leave his side after the work on Sirius had been finished and the headmaster had given his permission for James to stay in the hospital wing that evening.

Remus and Peter had retreated to Gryffindor Tower upon arrival after briefly speaking to Professor McGonagall where they shut themselves in their dorm room, refusing to let anyone speak to them, until they could see both James and Sirius.

James' parents had been notified as they were considered Sirius' guardians now and they would arrive at the school in the morning. Sirius' younger brother had also been taken aside and given permission to go and see his brother but Regulus Black had refused, choosing to ignore that his older brother had nearly lost his life.

The mood in the castle that night was sombre. In contrast to previous years, this was not the way students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had expected to start the year.

* * *

 _ **HOGWARTS EXPRESS ATTACKED!**_

 _ **By Henry Dummingston**_

 _ **The Ministry of Magic confirmed last night a team of Aurors were dispatched to the Hogwarts Express yesterday afternoon after Headmaster Albus Dumbledore received a tip-off the train was set to be attacked by Death Eaters. They were already too late when they arrived.**_

 _ **Six Death Eaters, two of them confirmed to be Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Roldophus, were part of a team attacking students aboard the Hogwarts Express.**_

 _ **Headmaster Albus Dumbledore Apparated to the scene after alerting the Aurors to the threat of an attack. His presence caused the Death Eaters to leave. Only one student was harmed in the attack. His identity has not been released. It is believed the student was subjected to one of the unforgiveable curses and is healing in the Hogwarts Infirmary.**_

 _ **The Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold, is due to make a statement later today to address the concerns over the safety of the Hogwarts Express during war time.**_

* * *

When he woke it was to find James' worried face leaning over him.

"Let him breathe, Prongs!"

He recognised that voice. Moony.

Sirius blinked a few times before his vision stopped blurring and cleared. "What…happened?" His mind felt fuzzy. He felt like little pinpricks were running up and down his nerves. His memory was patchy.

"The train was attacked," stated James simply. "They came for you."

It took a while for the words to register in his mind but they were enough to jog his mind and images of his insane cousin leaning over him appeared in his head. He involuntary shuddered. She had licked his blood and she had _enjoyed_ it. The mere thought made him feel sick. "They really mean it… don't they? To kill me…" he whispered. Oddly, even after being attacked and nearly killed, Sirius didn't feel scared. Just worried his friends would be caught in the crossfire.

James nodded. "Mum and dad will be visiting today. Classes are cancelled. Councillors are coming today to help anyone who is traumatised by what happened…"

"Oh…" Sirius swallowed, slowly sitting up. "Was… anyone else hurt?"

James shook his head. "No. It was just you. But they terrified a lot of people."

"Bella tends to do that…" sighed Sirius wearily.

"I don't get something…" a voice said to the left of Sirius.

"What is it, Wormtail?" asked Sirius quietly.

The younger boy frowned. "You're a Pureblood. You're valuable to He Who Must Not Be Named."

Sirius snorted. "No I'm not. I'm a blood traitor." He bit his lip. "I don't think this will be the only incident this year."

"You said on the train you had been warned," remembered Remus who was sitting next to James. "Who was it?"

"My Uncle Alphard," replied Sirius. "He told me my parents want me dead… They want Regulus to inherit but they can't do it until I'm dead. It's a complicated form of blood magic. The house knows who the legitimate heir is. No matter what they put in their wills Regulus can never inherit unless I die. So they've sent my insane cousin and her Death Eater friends after me."

"You're going to have to tell Professor Dumbledore about this," said James. "They'll ask you questions."

"I know. They'll try to keep me in the Castle. They won't let me have any freedom," said Sirius.

James frowned. "I'd rather you stayed alive than your crazy cousin accomplish killing you just because you were reckless."

"I thought you'd say that… and I can understand," answered Sirius slowly. "I know my life is at risk…"

"Then don't take any," said James. "Don't do it to us."

"Ok… I won't."

"Promise? Marauders Oath?" asked James, holding his hand out for his friend to take.

Sirius looked at the proffered hand. Slowly he reached out and took it. "Promise."

* * *

She didn't know why she wanted to visit him. She had never really liked Sirius. Lily paused outside the hospital wing, wondering whether she should turn around now. But something stopped her and instead she pushed the door open and stepped inside. Sirius was sitting in the last bed at the end of the wing, eating a plate of food.

He looked up as she approached, confusion spreading across his face. He looked a lot better. There was more colour in his face and the wounds on both his cheeks had been healed and wouldn't leave permanent scarring. When seeing the wounds back on the train, Lily had been afraid he'd have a reminder of them for the rest of his life.

"I know, I'm unexpected aren't I?" said Lily quietly.

"I thought you hated me," said Sirius bluntly.

She shook her head, her red hair falling about her shoulders. "No. I've never hated you. I've disliked you, yes... I can't explain why I'm here… I helped save you yesterday… sort of."

"I know. I saw you with Prongs and Moony before I blacked out," replied Sirius quietly.

She had always wondered what it was with those nicknames… But now was not the time to ask.

"Why did you help me?" he asked, watching her carefully.

"That's a bit embarrassing… I didn't want James to get hurt." It wasn't that she didn't care about Black – she did – it had been seeing James run off that had spurred her to follow him. He had not been thinking about himself instead he had been thinking about other people.

A small smile spread across Sirius' face. "Oh, Prongs owes me now."

"What do you mean?" she said, affronted.

He laughed quietly. His usual enthusiasm for life seemed to be lessened due to the incident on the train. "You called him James. You usually refer to him as Potter. He and I had a bet… I said you secretly like him… he doesn't believe that. He thinks you really hate him."

Lily's eyes widened. "I called him Potter, Black!"

"Sure you did," he snickered.

"Don't tell him!"

"I won't."

That surprised her. "You won't?"

He shook his head. "No, I won't. James needs to let you see the real him. What you see is a façade. Until you see the real him, you won't ever get to know him, but to know the real him, you have to get close to him. You should give him a chance… But you secretly have a crush on him. I've noticed it for a while… You just don't like how he acts and though I'm the same as him and we do go round hexing people for fun… We know we shouldn't. We're growing up in a dark world, Lily, and sometimes the world needs laughter."

"Hexing people isn't funny," she stated.

"You've laughed a few times," he pointed out.

"I've always shouted back," she retorted. "Always defended those you've hexed."

"But we don't make a habit out of hexing the same people. It's always someone different. We've hexed one another before," explained Sirius. "Don't bring up Sniv-Snape either. He's just as bad as us, apart from the fact he is far sneakier and doesn't get caught as often. Did you know if James' back is turned he does hex him first? We don't start all of our altercations you know…"

"But you both started it in first year…" she pointed out. "On the train ride here… We left the carriage."

Sirius bowed his head. "I'm not proud of that… But we were young and silly. We didn't really think about the consequences of our actions. We were eleven. You don't think at that age," he bit his lip. "If I had known my differing opinions would lead to my parents putting a death sentence on my head would I have done anything different? Probably not. And… honestly when it comes to Snape… the rivalry would have been there anyway. The only way we are going to be able to change the way Slytherin and Gryffindor House see each other is if you force us to talk and that isn't going to happen. It stems way back to when Hogwarts was created."

Lily hadn't really listened to the last part of his speech. She had tuned out when Sirius had mentioned death sentence. "Death sentence? Your parents sent them after you?"

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because I don't conform to their expectations," answered Sirius.

"What did they want from you?" she asked.

In answer Sirius just lifted his left arm, rolling up his sleeve and showing her where a very thin, barely noticeable line lay etched into his skin. It was a scar. "I can't get rid of this scar. It reminds me every day of what I was nearly forced to be. Lily, how much do you know about Pure-blood politics?"

"Not a lot," she admitted. She was Muggle-born after all. Even after trying to read as much about the Wizarding World as possible she still felt she didn't know anything concrete about the Pure-blood families.

"I thought so."

"Can you tell me?" she asked hesitantly. She didn't know how much Sirius would reveal to her. He had already opened up a lot to her and they weren't really friends.

"Talk to James."

"What?"

"James is the best one of us to tell you what you want to know. Ask him. And I give him permission to tell you about this scar too. If he asks for the password: its Snuffles."

She cocked her head to the side. "Snuffles?"

"James turned me in to a cuddly puppy once by accident. He named me Snuffles. Before he tells you everything, he'll want to know that. He'll know you genuinely got my permission," replied Sirius. "I could tell you myself but I think James is better placed to do so."

"Okay…" said Lily shortly. She wasn't sure if she would talk to James Potter but Sirius appeared to be dismissing her. Looking at him, he did look tired.

"Thanks for coming to visit me," smiled Sirius, closing his eyes. "It's appreciated."

* * *

"Sirius said you wanted to speak to me."

Lily looked up from the book she was reading to find James Potter standing awkwardly in front of her. Remus and Peter stood behind him but with a look from Potter, the two boys left the Common Room and entered the boy's dormitory. It was late and she was left in the Common Room, in a chair by the roaring fire, on her own.

Until the Portrait had opened and Potter, Remus and Pete had entered, having returned from a trip to the Hospital wing to see Sirius.

She hadn't decided whether to talk to James or not but it seemed Sirius had taken it out of her hands. _I should hate him for that but I can't._ Because she really did want to know.

"I do…" she answered quietly. "Please… sit… Pot-James."

James sat down. He waited for her to speak.

"I wanted to know about Pureblood politics… Erm… Sirius told me that his family had put a death sentence on his head… And then he showed me a scar on his arm… He told me the password is Snuffles. And you turned him into a puppy once."

James whistled. "Wow. He really wants me to tell you everything. We haven't really gone into detail with Moony or Wormtail. Sirius didn't wish for them to know the full story."

Lily was surprised. She had known these four boys for five years. They were so close to one another. They shared everything, didn't they? "Are you going to tell me?"

"Sirius gave you the password."

"That's a yes then," confirmed Lily.

"What do you want to know?" asked Pott – no, she would refer to him as James. Sirius had given her valuable advice about getting to know James Potter and she was going to take it.

"Where is the best place to start?" asked Lily leaning back in her chair, crossing her legs over one another.

James frowned, his face screwed up considering the subject matter. "The status quo in our world is bigoted towards Pure-bloods. If you are a Pure-blood you are more likely to get a job at the Ministry of Magic. Very slowly our world is beginning to break out of that habit though I suspect it will take years before Muggle-borns are considered equals to a lot of Pure-blood families. The Potter family already accepts anyone into our world, regardless of blood. We wouldn't discriminate against you because of where you came from. You can do magic and a lot of Muggle-born witches and wizards show a lot of talent. You, yourself, Lily, are incredibly talented. What a lot of Pure-bloods fail to accept is that Muggle-borns are descended from Squibs."

"Squibs are people who have magical parents but do not have magic themselves, right?" she asked.

James nodded. "Correct. Somewhere in your family line, Lily, there were two Squibs, on both your father and mother's side. The theory is that for a Muggle-born witch or wizard to be born two magical genes need to meet to activate the magic inside someone. So the mother and father of the child must have a recessive gene of magic in them but when they combine in the correct sequence, the gene becomes dominant and produces a child with magical abilities. The same holds true for offspring of wizards. More often than not magical children are born to magic parents however there is always the chance we will produce non-magical children. The idea is thousands of years ago we were all non-magical people, then something happened which caused our genes to mutate which gave us the ability to do magic. It is likely witches and wizards sprang out of nowhere – it was a faulty genetic trait. The magical population has never been large. This suggests that we all are descended from Muggles in some way. Every Pure-blood family has relatives who are Muggles. There are some families who hide any link to them being related to Muggles. The Malfoy and Black families are two such families. But if you look hard enough you will always find blood relations to Muggles. There really is no such thing as a true Pure-blood witch or wizard. We class ourselves as such after several generations have passed with a strong magical bloodline because some believe any Muggle blood would not be running through our veins anymore after a century or so."

She was finding this very interesting. But she didn't understand how this related to Sirius' situation.

James smiled, as if he had read her mind. "You're probably wondering what this has to do with the attack on Sirius."

"I am," she confirmed.

"It's important you understand the basic history of the magical world. There are some families who find it an insult to be related to anyone who is non-magical or an embarrassment to produce a non-magical child. They consider it a height of shame. The Blacks are one such family. But they take it a step further. They have remained as Pureblood as one could possibly go. They have married their own cousins, just to ensure the purity of their blood."

"But that's just wrong…" whispered Lily. "That opens them up to all sorts of genetic faults…"

"And other instabilities," added James. "Sirius' parents are second cousins. They both believe in the purity of blood which is why they married one another. They wanted to produce quality Pureblooded children without having any contaminated blood from any other family. The Blacks are the First Pureblood family of our world. Sirius is the heir to that legacy. His grandfather Arcturus is currently the head of the family. Ever since he was a child Sirius was taught the Pureblood values."

"I think I can guess what those values are," grated Lily. "Keep blood pure. Hate on Muggle-borns and half-bloods?"

"You got it. One of Sirius' relatives wanted to make Muggle hunting legal… thankfully that notion didn't pass. His family is very dark. And they loathe people like you, Lily, and anyone who supports them," explained James.

"If Sirius grew up around those teachings, how is he different?" asked Lily.

"There are some members of the Black family that do not hate upon anyone who is not a Pureblood. Sirius has never told me why he thought differently but someone other than his parents influenced him to believe and think differently, to have more of an open mind, and to decide for himself. Sirius has always been inquisitive, always wanted to know the answers to everything…" shrugged James, running a hand through his black hair. "He formed his own opinions instead of readily accepting what his parents taught him. His parents find it unacceptable Sirius holds opposing views. They pride themselves of being intolerant of Muggles, Muggle-borns and half-bloods. They cannot have an heir who thinks differently. Sirius has a younger brother Regulus who…"

Lily interrupted, understanding where James was going with this. "Can inherit and continue the line they have always followed. But if they don't want Sirius to inherit can't they just change their wills?"

"It's not like that. Sirius is bound to his family home. The house magic knows who the heir is. Regulus cannot become the true Black heir whilst Sirius lives," said James. "Changing a few words on a piece of paper doesn't mean much in the magical world."

"Oh…"

"Sirius is a blood-traitor. He's betrayed the intricate values of the Black family. So they want him dead," finished James.

"And they've sent Death Eaters after him?" said Lily shocked.

"The Death Eater that we stopped yesterday was Bellatrix Lestrange. She is Sirius' cousin. The majority of his family are on the side of Voldemort. Regulus believes in the same creeds his parents do. When Regulus turns sixteen he will become a Death Eater."

Lily stared at James as if he was mad. "But he won't even be qualified yet!"

"That doesn't matter to Voldemort," answered James quietly, bowing his head. "Lily… the scar Sirius showed you on his arm… It happened on Christmas Day last year…"

Lily's mouth suddenly felt dry. "What happened?" she whispered.

"Sirius' parents offered him to Voldemort."

"They did what?" gasped Lily, leaning forward in her chair.

"They hoped at sixteen Sirius would grow up and return to them. Become the true Black heir they had hoped he could still be. They hoped meeting Voldemort would change Sirius' mind but-"

Lily held out a hand. "Wait. Sirius has met _Voldemort_?" She wasn't afraid to say the name.

"Yes," said James quietly. "The scar on Sirius' arm came from Voldemort. It was made by dark magic. Any injuries sustained by dark magic will always scar."

Lily swallowed, trying to digest everything she had heard. "So they wanted Sirius to be a Death Eater?"

James nodded.

"And Sirius' younger brother will become one?"

"Yes, when he is sixteen, albeit sooner if Sirius is killed."

"And Sirius refused?"

James' face turned grim. "He did. To become a Death Eater you are marked by the Dark Mark."

Lily had seen an image of the Dark Mark in the papers. A skull-like face with a snake hissing out between its teeth symbolised Voldemort or his Death Eaters had been present in the area.

"They tried to force it on Sirius," continued James quietly. "Only Voldemort can place the Dark Mark. Sirius fought it, breaking his arm trying to get away. The scar on Sirius' arm is where Voldemort attempted to place the Dark Mark on him. Voldemort ordered Sirius' death after that and Sirius' parents agreed to it."

Lily was shaking and she knew her skin was white. She had known Sirius had run away from home but hadn't considered this had been the reason why… "How did he escape?"

"He was fortunate after torturing him for hours they left him alone," said James. "They were going to return and kill him later after torturing him some more. Sirius had one chance to escape and he took it. They thought he was too weak to move so they left him unguarded. With the injuries he had it is a surprise he was able to do anything – but he can be very stubborn. The thought of escaping would have spurred him on no matter how much agony he had been in. Sirius found his wand underneath a chair in the room. He thinks Regulus placed it there. It took Sirius a lot of magical strength but he managed to make an illegal Portkey. He appeared outside my house late Christmas evening, half-dead in the snow."

"James…" Lily said softly. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. I won't ever forget that night…"

She didn't know what made her do it but she moved towards James and pulled him into a hug. He looked surprised and stared at her. "That hug is a one-time thing, James," she smiled gently.

"Never again, huh?" a lopsided smile crossed James' face.

Lily shook her head, laughing gently. She sat back down and faced him. "And the attack yesterday?"

The black-haired boy sighed. "A few days before we returned to Hogwarts one of Sirius' uncles visited him. He gave Sirius a warning his parents had enlisted the help of Bellatrix Lestrange to get rid of him permanently. Bellatrix Lestrange isn't one to give up."

"She can't get into the school can she?" asked Lily.

James shrugged. "I don't think she can…" He bit his lip. "But there are secret passages out of the Castle… If she knows a few she could get into the Castle…"

"You have to tell Professor Dumbledore," stated Lily.

"About the secret passages?" he clarified. "Or that a crazy Death Eater is after my best friend?"

Lily sighed. "Both."

"He knows. Sirius told him earlier about the warning he was given. My parents know as well now. My dad wasn't pleased Sirius chose to keep it from him. If dad had known he would have contacted the Ministry and Dumbledore and asked for an Auror guard on the train just in case. Neither of us thought the train was a viable target until the attack started…" James lowered his gaze.

Lily leaned forward. "At least no one else was hurt…"

"Which is a surprise because Bellatrix Lestrange is insane. She's never been that stable," sighed James. "She hates Sirius… If she gets him…" He went quiet.

Lily swallowed the lump in her throat. "Sirius won't just be killed…" she realised. "She'll… torture him to death…"

James raised his head. His expression was hard and there was determination in his eyes. "I'm not going to let that happen. If that _bitch_ goes near him again, I'll…. I'll…"

Lily was already by his side. "We won't let her get near him and neither will your parents or Professor Dumbledore. James Potter, I won't let you stand alone against this. I will help you. No matter what." And she meant it, she really did. _This is what Black meant. I'm seeing the real James. And I want to help him, be there with him. He's not who I thought he was._ It surprised her. But she couldn't help feeling relieved that what he had portrayed himself to be since their first year was just a façade to the real James Potter.

 _I wonder if I will ever be able to think of him as a friend…_

James sniffed. "Thanks Lily… It means a lot to me."

 **To be continued…**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **I think it is quite realistic the Feast would not really go ahead for the start of the school year after what happened on the train ride to school. And I think the Sorting would be delayed and the school would have to get people in to talk to the students about what happened. I didn't want people to think that an attack on the train would be easily forgotten by the students. After all, some did witness Sirius being tortured.**

 **I gave a bit more backstory to what happened to Sirius when he escaped from his family. Since it appears to potentially be canon that Voldemort accepts Death Eaters from age sixteen, its likely, in a last ditch attempt to get Sirius to change his ways, and Orion and Walburga offered him to Voldemort. Voldemort is the only one who can place the Dark Mark on his followers so I made the choice for Sirius to be nearly branded with the Dark Mark. The scar on his arm is where Voldemort tried to brand him but failed. After that Voldemort had no use for Sirius other than to make him an example of what happens to those that defied him. More on how Sirius escaped from that situation will be revealed as well later on in the fic…**

 **James' explanation about magic… I'm sure it has been confirmed that Muggleborns have a relative somewhere in their family tree who was once magical and that they then produce a Squib so the knowledge of magic is lost over time. And it resurfaces many years later. I think it is possible a Muggle-born only needs one parent to have an ancestor who was magical for the chance for them to get the ability years later. But genes are important and though the Wizarding Gene is dominant, I think it is possible for a child to be magical both Muggle parents would have to have that gene in order to create a magical child. This is my own further interpretation because if you only needed one parent with the Wizarding Gene than there would probably be a lot more Muggleborn's around but I could be wrong on that and it hasn't really been fully explained yet by JKR.**

 **I quite enjoyed writing the Sirius and Lily and James and Lily scenes too. This is the beginning of Lily seeing a different James, though their romance and first date won't occur until seventh year as in canon. And, yes, Sirius did intentionally not tell Lily himself because he wanted her to talk to James and learn everything from him. He's trying to get them together…**

 **Finally, Regulus not caring about his brother being attacked… I don't think he would since they are on opposing sides of the war but that doesn't mean he doesn't love his brother.**

 **Up next…** Sirius and Regulus talk… Quidditch… Bellatrix… and… Orion and Walburga Black…

The next chapter will be posted next week!

Until then,

the-writer1988


	5. Chapter 4: Brothers and Quidditch

**A/N) Thank you for the comments for the last chapter! Here is chapter 4...**

* * *

 **Marked**

 **Chapter Four**

A month had passed and life at Hogwarts had returned to normal. The attack on the train seemed to have become a distant memory however for those like James Potter it wasn't something he would easily forget. He went everywhere with Sirius, always with one hand in his pocket, clenched tightly around his wand, always on the lookout for any attack. He couldn't trust any Slytherin student either – they were all budding Death Eaters.

Sirius kept an upbeat image, keeping cheerful and making jokes as if the attack on him hadn't happened but James knew his friend was worried. Bellatrix was still out there. There were rumours future Hogsmeade trips for students would be cancelled and all Quidditch practices had to be supervised.

One morning in October during breakfast a black owl landed in front of Sirius at the Gryffindor table. He reached forward and took the letter and the owl immediately took off.

James leaned across the table. "Who is it from?"

"I think it is from my uncle…" answered Sirius, now unrolling the parchment. His eyes swept over the words and he lowered the letter, a frown appearing on his face. "Uncle Alphard… This situation is just getting worse."

James cast a look sideways, inclining his head towards the entrance to the Great Hall.

Sirius rose from his seat, stuffing the parchment into his robes, indicating for James to follow him.

"Where are you going?"

Sirius glanced over his shoulder and saw Remus Lupin looking suspiciously at the two of them from his seat. "I need to talk to Prongs. We'll be back shortly. If not we'll see you in Transfiguration."

Quickly the two left the hall and found a disused classroom, locking the door once they had entered. Sirius leaned back against one of the wooden desks and took the parchment out of his pocket, laying it down flat on the table so James could read.

 _ **Sirius,**_

 _ **Your parents are disappointed Bellatrix didn't kill you. She has other plans in motion. Avoid Hogsmeade at all costs. She will know you are there if you go. Avoid Quidditch matches. Especially with Slytherin house. Your grandfather, Arcturus, has been formally told of your impending murder. He is pleased with this development as he does not wish for a blood traitor to inherit. Be careful Sirius.**_

 _ **If Bellatrix cannot get you at Hogwarts, she will find a way to get to you over Christmas break.**_

 _ **There is only so much advice I can give you.**_

"Are you sure this is from your uncle Alphard?" asked James. No signature graced the bottom of the parchment after all.

Sirius nodded. "The owl belongs to him and the writing style is Alphard's own."

"Are you going to take his advice?" asked James carefully.

Sirius bit his lip. "I have the feeling if I didn't take his advice you would find ways to ensure I do."

James nodded. "I would."

"I can't exactly avoid Quidditch matches can I? I'm one of the Beaters. And I'm not resigning from the team," stated Sirius. "I doubt Bellatrix will attack during a Quidditch match."

"We didn't expect her to attack the train but she still did," said James. He handed the letter back to Sirius who tucked it into his pocket.

Sirius frowned, leaning back into the desk. "My thought is the Slytherin team may try something against me during the match on Bellatrix's orders. She's rubbish on brooms otherwise I'm sure she'd fly straight into the match to get me. I think we can handle one match against Slytherin. That is the team we have to worry about."

"I'm half tempted to expel you from the team," muttered James quietly.

"I'd be more of an easier target in the stands than on a broom," pointed out Sirius. "Easier to curse. Flying around on a broom gives me movement and opportunity to avoid any attacks."

"I could just stun you and lock you in the dormitory until the match is over," threatened James.

Sirius grinned. "You could. But you won't." He stepped forward, a stern expression on his face as his grin melted. "Look, Prongs, I can't just stop doing things I love just because of this letter. I can't just sit still and wait for the shoe to drop can I? Bellatrix is going to get me at some point – why not enjoy my life while I can? My cousin is dangerous and she won't stop. I will always be a target. I can't hide for the rest of my life because my parents want me dead."

"People are trying to keep you alive, Sirius!" The black-haired boy ran a hand through his messy hair.

Sirius stared stonily at his friend. He could understand his point but if he was on borrowed time why couldn't he enjoy himself? "When I leave Hogwarts I am going to go out there and fight. All of us will become targets – all of us will be risking our lives every single day to make a difference. We haven't got long before we will have to grow up and make our own way in the world. I doubt we will have the time to enjoy Quidditch matches!"

James sighed. "I'm surprised Professor Dumbledore hasn't revoked your permission slip into Hogsmeade. I didn't expect visits to the village would go ahead." The first Hogsmeade date had been set for the thirtieth of October, the last Saturday in October.

"He didn't revoke it because he asked me not to go into Hogsmeade," said Sirius quietly. "I promised him I wouldn't."

"You're going to keep your word?" asked James.

"Yes." Sirius looked down at his feet and then back up at James' face. "I always keep my word. This was the compromise we came to. I said I would willingly forfeit my right to go into Hogsmeade if he would allow me to continue playing Quidditch. He agreed."

"I did wonder why you didn't mention about the trip when the date was posted on the board," noted James.

"I made the Marauder's Oath, didn't I?" Sirius pointed out. "I promised you I wouldn't take any risks."

"Playing Quidditch is a risk," stated James knowingly.

Sirius shrugged. "Professor Dumbledore will be sitting in on all the matches and Madam Hooch has been overseeing all the practices as you know. Nothing has happened yet. Prongs… I need this. Next thing you are going to ask me is to stay behind during the Full Moon."

James bit his lip. "No one knows you are an animagus so it is safe for you to still be involved." Even if he felt that was a flimsy excuse. All he wanted was for his best friend to be able to live his life the way he wanted to. He didn't want him to have to be protected… But James knew the Black family. They wouldn't stop until Sirius was dead. If Sirius hadn't managed to escape from his parents… James shuddered. He didn't want to think about it.

"Look, Prongs… My uncle is concerned about one Quidditch match, right?" began Sirius, stepping forward in the dusty room, rousing a few speckles of dust as he moved towards his friend.

"Yeah…" nodded James.

"I could simply not play if that makes you feel any better. For that one match. The other two I will play in since the threat seems to be coming from the snakes." Sirius liked that pet name for Slytherin House and it seemed apt especially since the house's emblem was represented by a snake.

James shook his head. "No. You're the best damn Beater we have. Trying to find someone who is equally as good as you will be hard. And then it's the matter of training them up to your standard."

Sirius smirked. "You want me to stay safe but you also want me on your team? Make up your mind Prongs!"

James' face brightened. "I just thought of something. Take my invisibility cloak under your robes. If you find yourself under attack, fly to the bottom of the stands, get under them and put the cloak on and make your way back to the Castle."

"The idea has merit and could work…" grinned Sirius. He held out his hand. "Deal? You let me stay on the team providing I agree to flee with the cloak, right?"

"Deal."

They shook hands.

* * *

 **Friday 29** **th** **October 1976**

"You're up to something," stated Lily, sitting down in front of Remus.

"Am I?" Remus asked casually. "I'm not usually the one up to something…"

"No, but you are undoubtedly involved in what prank Potter and Black are hoping to pull," she answered. Though Lily had not spoken to either James or Sirius since their initial discussions weeks ago she had not found their constant pranks irritating. Perhaps it was because pulling them gave the chance for Sirius to keep his mind off the death mark he had on his head or maybe it was because she was finally learning to appreciate who they were for once. She hadn't once told Potter off for hexing people – though it was mainly because she hadn't caught him in the act. "What is it?"

Remus exchanged a look with Peter before smiling gently at Lily. "I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about."

"It's all in the name of fun," piped up Peter from Remus' right.

James and Sirius sat a little ways down the table, pouring over a piece of parchment, frantically whispering to one another whilst scribbling all over another piece of parchment.

Lily sighed. "I had to try you realise."

Remus grinned. "You did."

"Are you going to try to stop them?" asked Peter eagerly as he shovelled scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Lily considered it for a moment. She had hard rumblings that Potter and Black were planning something big for that evenings feast. Yet a part of her didn't want to stop them. Usually she did what she could to stop them, even though their practical pranks could be funny, but this time she was torn over whether to do her duty as a prefect or let it play out. Remus Lupin always let it play out – he never seemed to be able to stop his friends though Lily wondered if he had ever truly tried to reign in James Potter and Sirius Black.

The prank was probably harmless. Likely a bit of fun meant to inject some happiness into the school atmosphere. The day before, a student had been removed from Hogwarts by her aunt. Her whole family had been killed in a single attack made by Voldemort. No one knew why they were singled out – they were just unfortunate victims of a madman. The news over the last few months had been depressing. Attacks almost every day and still the Ministry of Magic could not imprison those responsible.

 _No. This place needs laughter._

A small smile crossed her face as she answered Peter's question. "No, I will not try to stop them. I think the students need it…" she hesitated, running a hand through her wavy red hair, "especially after everything that has happened."

"Thank you, Lily," smiled Remus.

* * *

The prank went off spectacularly. Even Lily couldn't help laughing. Turning everyone's hair in the hall to a multitude of colours as well as long noses and bushy eyebrows was a stroke of genius. The effects only wore off the next day. The two had even ensured the teachers were pranked as well, which was something they very rarely indulged in doing. Surprisingly only James and Sirius were the only ones to not be affected by the prank.

It did result in James and Sirius being issued with detentions for the following day however thereby ensuring they missed the first Hogsmeade visit of the year. Unbeknownst to Sirius this was exactly what James had planned to happen. Though Sirius had given the headmaster his word he wouldn't venture out, James wanted to be sure his friend couldn't go, even hidden under the invisibility cloak. Both Remus and Peter had elected to stay behind in the Castle as well which James was thankful for.

Life went on in Hogwarts. News worsened and the world got steadily darker as the first match of the Quidditch season came ever closer.

A day before the match Sirius was sought out by his younger brother.

"What do you want Regulus?" asked Sirius. He stood in front of his brother with Regulus leaning against the wall. It was between lessons and Sirius had reluctantly followed his brother, though ensuring James and Remus were lookouts for him. He had already known James would not have let him to talk to his brother without protection in place.

The younger Black brother brushed a hand through his hair. His hair was shorter than Sirius' and combed in a smart manner which was befitting for an heir of an ancient and noble family. He was less handsome than Sirius was, taking more after their mother than their father. Sirius had been fortunate to inherit his looks from his father, though there were enough similarities between the two brothers that one would not be able to deny that they were related.

"I wanted to warn you," the younger Black said quietly.

Sirius raised one eyebrow. "Really? You don't want me dead then?"

Regulus shook his head. "No, I don't! No matter what you are, you are still my brother! I don't want you dead!"

"But you still think Muggle-borns and half-bloods and blood traitors are scum though," Sirius pointed out coldly.

"The Dark Lord –"

"Don't praise that bastard in front of me, Reg." hissed Sirius quietly. "I know what he's like! Don't forget he tried to force me to serve him!"

"But-" Regulus began but Sirius started to walk away. "Wait! Please!"

Sirius stopped, not turning back to his brother. One hand was in his pocket clenched tightly around his wand. "Whatever you want to tell me just do it. I'm not talking to you just so I can hear you praise that murdering, torturing bastard!"

"Don't play in the match tomorrow! The team… They're planning something!" Regulus blurted out.

Sirius sighed. "I know. Care to tell me what it is? You are on the team after all." His younger brother played Seeker on the Slytherin team.

"The Beaters are aiming for you. They'll have their wands too. And the Chasers are going to try to get you off your broom," answered Regulus.

"And you?"

Regulus was silent for a few moments, his feet shuffling. "I'm just gonna play to end the game quickly."

"Right. Thanks for the warning." Sirius began to walk off but Regulus chased after him, rushing around him and stopping Sirius.

"Don't play. I don't want to see you die."

"I'm a blood traitor, Reg, in case you haven't noticed," Sirius sneered. "You know cousin Bella won't give up. She has orders from mum and dad. They want you as the perfect Pure-blood heir to carry on their _great_ legacy." He rolled his eyes. "The sooner I'm dead the quicker you can join up to Voldemort."

"Don't say his name!" hissed Regulus. "He forbids it!"

"Pfft. I don't obey him. I'll call him what I like! For all I care I could call him Mr Flobbypants. In fact I think I will. Mr Flobbypants does not scare me!" snarled Sirius, leaning into his brother. Though that was true in some respect, Sirius was afraid of Voldemort. But if he was ever faced with that murdering lunatic again he wouldn't try to run away. He'd stand up to him even if it meant his death. He'd be brave. In the hours before his escape from his parents nearly a year ago, Sirius had vowed to face death bravely. When Voldemort had nearly succeeded in branding him with the Dark Mark… "I bet you can't wait to have his brand on your arm, can you?"

Regulus faltered. "He's a great man. If only you could just be a bit less rebellious then maybe mum and dad wouldn't have you killed…"

Sirius laughed, throwing his head back. Did his little brother actually believe that? "They want you as heir. You won't get anything unless I'm dead. The house and the positions are inherited through blood. Even grandfather cannot stop me inheriting. I was bound to the house and positions through blood when I was born. I'm not going to change who I am just to please them or you. If they want you to inherit, they'll have to try a lot damn harder to kill me. I won't go down easily. They will never accept me as heir. It's too late for me." But then he turned to face his brother. "It's not too late for you."

Regulus looked stunned. "What?"

"Do you really believe in what Voldemort stands for? Do you want to be a murderer 'cos that is what you'll become when you join him! He'll send you out to kill people. If I'm still alive, he'll send you out to kill me. Would you do it?"

"No! Never!" stated Regulus.

"Then you're dead," replied Sirius. "Even if you stand by his beliefs, if you do not follow his orders to the point you'll find that wand of his in your face casting the killing curse, snuffing your life out in mere seconds."

Regulus was shaking his head. "He wouldn't."

"I said no to him. I refused to join him." Sirius pushed past Regulus and headed towards James and Remus at the other end of the corridor. "You saw what happened. And you didn't like it. That's why you hid my wand so I could escape. You saved my life for that and I won't forget it. I just hope that when you come to your senses it isn't too late for you to back away."

He walked away leaving his younger brother standing there, confusion wrought over his features.

* * *

 **Saturday 13** **th** **November 1976**

With the invisibility cloak stuffed under his robes and his wand in his pockets and bat in his right hand, Sirius mounted his broom and took his position in the field. His eyes washed over the Slytherin team. The two Slytherin beaters – Crabbe, a seventh year student and captain Lucinda Talkalot – had their eyes focused upon him. The three chasers, one of whom was Barty Crouch Junior, a skinny fourth year boy was glaring daggers at Sirius.

Regulus was watching, looking down at his brother from higher in the air.

Sirius shook his head and urged his broom forward as the whistle blew. He reached the first bludger before any of the others could, whacking it towards Crabbe who in turn swerved allowing Talkalot to hit the Bludger back at Sirius. Twisting in mid-air, Sirius dived on his broom, allowing the other Gryffindor beater to hit it towards one of the oncoming Chasers who held the Quaffle in one hand.

Two Bludgers rocketed towards him. Raising his bat Sirius hit both away towards the formation of Slytherin Chasers, sending them scattering. Sirius swerved in mid-air as one of the Beaters came alongside him and attempted to hit him on the head with their club.

A whistle rang out as Sirius dived.

"THAT WAS NOT A BLUDGER!"

Sirius laughed, eyes swerving around as he saw Crabbe being yelled at by Madam Hooch. His excuses of 'I thought his head was a Bludger' did not seem to be working.

The match continued – Sirius' eyes swept over the stands, seeking out Remus and Peter in the stands and giving them a thumbs up. James flew past him, Quaffle in hand, mouthing 'be careful' at him as he sped past.

Another Bludger veered towards him but Sirius was ready. He swung his bat, hitting it hard and it careened right into one of the Slytherin Chasers, knocking them off their broom. Sirius didn't spare a glance as the player fell to the ground.

Then he was surrounded by Crouch Junior and Talkot who bashed into him, refusing to leave him room to manoeuvre. Sirius growled, swung his bat, only for Talkot to counteract and use her own bat to smash Sirius' right wrist. He howled in pain and his fingers opened, involuntarily dropping the bat.

 _Shit!_

His right wrist was broken and his wand was in his right pocket! He had to get to the ground! He tried to veer downwards but he couldn't steer properly as the two Slytherins directed him higher and higher.

Crouch Junior grinned. Then the blonde-brown haired boy lunged forward, gripping Sirius' neck in a head-lock. "Hit his head now!"

Sirius struggled in the grip, aware of shouts coming from the stands but they'd be unable to prevent what was about to happen.

But then something came barrelling towards them and Crouch Junior released his grip on Sirius, however Talkot had already started the swing of her bat and as Sirius raised his head, the bat smashed into his face.

Sirius fell.

* * *

"Well… at least your face looks normal again."

Sirius blinked. James was sitting at his bedside. "I'm in the hospital wing, aren't I?"

"Yep. Have been for three days. You've been unconscious," explained James. "They nearly killed you."

"How long was I in the match for?" asked Sirius. He didn't think he'd been on his broom for long before he'd been attacked.

"About ten minutes. They converged upon you from the moment the match started. They were willing to forfeit the match just to kill you," said James darkly. "Your brother caught the Snitch five minutes after you got knocked unconscious. Slytherin won because of that…"

"Who stopped them from hitting my head?" Sirius understood if they had hit him on top of the head, he'd likely have suffered from skull fractures leading to brain damage and potentially death.

"Me," answered James. "I wasn't going to let them kill you. I barrelled straight into them but you still got a club to the face. When you fell from your broom I managed to catch you and get to the ground safely. Your face was a bloody mess, Padfoot. Every bone in your face was broken. They nearly transferred you to St Mungos. Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure if she could mend the damage."

Sirius swallowed. It had been a very near miss then. He sighed. "I should have listened to Regulus and not played. Let someone else go on in my stead…"

"Padfoot…"

Sirius held up his left hand – the right was still wrapped in bandages. "Don't say it James. I was being stubborn. I could have forfeited one match just to keep myself safe. I decided not to." He wasn't going to mention James had had to convince him to play a few weeks previously – his friend likely blamed himself for Sirius' injuries. They had thought they had a good back-up plan if anything was going to happen in the match. They had both assumed Sirius would have been able to escape easily. They hadn't bargained on Sirius getting trapped between two Slytherins. He did feel sorry for himself. "What happened to the two wannabe Death Eaters?"

James snorted. Almost every member of Slytherin house was known to be part of that group. "Crouch Junior and Talkot have both been suspended, impending further investigations by the school board. And Crabbe has been banned from Quidditch for the rest of the year and has a month's worth of detentions with McGonagall."

"Serves them right," muttered Sirius. "Crouch Junior will be back before long. His daddy will make sure of it."

"He will but at least you won't have to play against him again," said James.

"How badly did we lose by?"

James shrugged. "We can salvage our loss and make up for it in the last two matches. We're only twenty points behind Slytherin."

Sirius laughed dryly. "At least something good has come out of this."

* * *

"How long until the blood traitor is dead, Bella?" Walburga Black closed the door to her husband's office. Her hard face flickered in the light. She sat next to her husband watching her niece pace in front of them.

"Soon. I knew the Quidditch attacks would be unsuccessful but I had to try. I will not stop until he is dead at my feet," hissed Bellatix venomously.

"You had better not fail, Bella," Orion Black said darkly. "Regulus is now our only heir. Only he can bring honour to this family. But he cannot do that while the traitor lives on to tarnish our family name."

"You have my word he will be dead on Christmas Day." Bellatrix's eyes shined as she spoke.

Walburga's eyebrows rose up. "The blood-traitor will be with the Potters."

"If the Potters are intelligent they will have ensured no one will be able to find their home unless shown by one of them," pointed out Orion. He sat back, searching his niece's face. "How do you intend to get there?"

A sly, evil grin crossed the insane witch's face. "Dorea Black."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **So I made the decision to only write about certain events during the school year rather than go into explicit detail. I could make this fic really long by explaining their lessons and what they get up to between lessons however I think this would be rather boring which is why I decided to skip over frequent passages of time. I think this type of story works better that way.**

 **I enjoyed writing the Sirius and Regulus scene. Regulus is only in the year below Sirius. Regulus was sixteen when he joined the Death Eaters and seventeen/nearly eighteen when he died in 1979. It must be assumed Regulus was barely out of school when he discovered the Dark Lord's secret Horcrux. I like to think that Sirius' opinions slowly began to sway Regulus away from Voldemort. As seen in the scene between them, he is already having some doubts but not big enough doubts that he wouldn't stop praising the Dark Lord.**

 **The Quidditch match. Short and sweet and the Slytherins in this case were not interested in winning. They were interested in taking Sirius out. And if it wasn't made that clear, they were attempting to break Sirius' skull apart before throwing him off his broom to his death. Instead they smashed his face in and his fall from his broom was stopped by James. This was another one of Bellatrix's attempts to kill Sirius...**

 **And as you can see by the last scene in this chapter... Christmas Day may not go as planned for the Potters...**

 **All will be revealed in the next chapter which will be posted next week!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	6. Chapter 5: Christmas Horrors

**A/N) Thank you for the reviews! This was a fun chapter to write...**

 **Warning:** Bad language in this chapter. I wasn't sure to up it to an M or not...

* * *

 **Marked**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Saturday 18** **th** **December**

The ride back to London on the Hogwarts Express was relatively peaceful. After the events on the Hogwarts Express at the start of September, the Ministry had assigned a team of Aurors to stand guard on the train in case there was another attempt to harm students. As a precaution two Professors also accompanied the students as an extra familiar guard. Having Professor McGonagall around as well as Professor Vector made it impossible for James and Sirius to pull off one last prank before term ended.

As the train pulled into the station, Sirius and James took hold of their trunks and began to pull them to the carriage doors. A chilly, breezy air struck them as they exited. It was cold and snow had been threatened to fall that evening. Students around them pushed their way through the crowd of waiting parents to find their own.

James stood up on his tiptoes and spotted his parents standing a way back into the crowd. He waved at them, nodded to Sirius and rushed off, dragging his trunk along with him.

A hand patted Sirius on his shoulder and he looked over to see Remus watching him. "Be careful."

Sirius chuckled. "I'll be fine."

"No, I mean, really be careful now," nodded Remus, forcing Sirius to look away from James' parents to look at his own, who stood metres away from the Potters and were embracing Regulus.

"They won't dare harm me here," replied Sirius confidently. Orion and Walburga Black wouldn't risk it. They had an appearance to uphold, even if it meant ignoring the existence of their first born. If Sirius was attacked in such a crowded place filled with adult wizards they would be expected to defend him. It wasn't widely known in Wizarding circles that Sirius had run away from home, nor was it known that Orion and Walburga Black hated their first born with a vengeance. If one thing Sirius was certain of, Bellatrix would not attempt an attack on this particular platform.

Remus frowned. "Just be on your guard. Your father was looking at you when you appeared. You didn't see him…"

Sirius nodded. "Thanks." Ahead of him he saw James waving him over. "I'll see you next year. I'm sure we'll write over the holidays."

"Yeah, you too, Padfoot," grinned Remus.

"Bye Wormy!" Sirius called back to Peter as he hurried off towards the Potters. He skidded to a halt, grinning as Euphemia Potter pulled him into a hug. He hadn't seen them since they had visited him in the hospital wing since September. It felt good to be loved and wanted in a home compared to the place he had spent the first eleven years of his life.

"Sirius, it's good to see you," she smiled warmly. "Have you got everything?"

Sirius nodded. "Yep."

"Good," smiled Mr Potter. "We can head home –"

"Just a minute, Mr Potter, I wish to talk to my son!"

The Potters whirled round and saw Orion Black walking towards them, a stern expression on his face. He wore robes and his hair was streaked with grey. His eyes were hard as he stared into the defiant expression of his first-born son.

Mr Potter immediately stepped in front of Sirius. "What you have to say to him can be said in front of all of us."

Black sneered. "No." He had shifted his eyes away from Sirius briefly only to return his fiery gaze upon him. "Boy, come here. Now."

Folding his arms across his chest, Sirius stepped forward, ensuring that both James and his parents would be able to hear what Orion Black had to say. He was the same height as his father now having had another growth spurt in the last few months. "I'm staying here."

"Listen to me, boy, you had better respect your elders. You are coming home with us this instant. You are still our heir –"

Sirius laughed, ignoring James' warning sigh behind him. ""Upset that Bellatrix still hasn't killed me yet? I know what will happen if I went back to that dump. You'll kill me. That's what you want, isn't it? Regulus to inherit and the shame that stains your family name wiped from life?" Sirius smirked. He was speaking quietly so as not to arouse suspicions from other parents on the platform. To any onlooker this would be a conversation between father and son as to where the son would be going for the holidays.

Orion's dark eyes flashed. "You will return home. Your Grandfather orders it."

"You can't order me about. I'm seventeen now and free to make my own choices." Sirius had turned seventeen a month previously. He was now legally out of the jurisdiction of his parents. "I don't bow to that old coot of a grandfather. The Potters are _my family_."

Orion's face flushed red and anger radiated from him. His voice was low and filled with venom. The underlying threat was there. "Mark my words, boy, you will die. You will never be safe from us. I hope you enjoy your Christmas." Chuckling softly with a nasty tone it, Orion Black turned away and returned to his wife and son.

Sirius let his shoulders drop. He watched as his parents and brother Apparated. He turned towards the Potters. "Thanks for not interfering."

Mr Potter patted him on the shoulder. "It was your right to speak to him." He frowned. "I do not like the threat he seemed to indicate about enjoying Christmas."

Sirius had caught that too. A part of him was fearful of what they had planned but another part wanted him to enjoy this Christmas, especially if it was to be his last one.

James moved to stand next to his friend. "Whatever happens, we'll enjoy ourselves, no matter what."

* * *

 **Saturday 25** **th** **December 1976**

If there was one thing James Potter despised it was the fact his best friend had reached coming of age before him. As a result Sirius Black was annoying James Potter. Standing at the counter peeling carrots and potatoes for their lunch meal, James scowled as Sirius sat in a chair at the table and waved his wand around, levitating cups and plates around.

"Why did I have to be born in March?" cursed James.

"Because your mum got pregnant in June?" Sirius retorted quickly.

James turned quickly and threw the peeler at him.

"JAMES!"

James cringed. Oh, he had all the luck. Of course his mother would see him throwing the peeler at his friend. "Sorry mum."

Sirius was roaring with laugh as he twirled his wand, levitating the peeler in circles. He was showing off. "Oh, Prongs…"

"Do not throw things! Especially sharp utensils!" reprimanded Mrs Potter. "For that you will have to wash up as well!"

James groaned.

"I was going to ask Sirius to help you but since you did just throw the peeler at him it is your job now," continued Mrs Potter.

"It is his entire fault," James muttered under his breath, throwing a dark look at his best friend.

Sirius was still laughing.

"You're annoying as hell, Padfoot," said James darkly.

Sirius stood from his chair and bowed. "It's my pleasure, Prongs."

James turned again and rose his arm, threatening to throw a potato at his friend.

"Ooo like that's gonna hurt!" Sirius ran laughing from the kitchen.

" _Bastard_!" cursed James, retrieving the peeler Sirius had left on the table and continued with his work. When he could use magic outside school he would so get his revenge.

* * *

Lunch time was approaching and the Potters were waiting for the arrival of their guests. They had invited Charlus and Dorea Potter who were due any minute now however they were late which wasn't normal for them. Charlus and Dorea Potter were either early or on time. They were now two minutes late.

Mr Potter glanced at his wife, a look of concern spreading across his features.

Sirius was lounging on the sofa, twirling his wand in his fingers. He had taken to doing that a lot lately. James sat beside him, feeling nervous, already knowing something was wrong.

"I think we should close the Floo…" whispered Mrs Potter quietly.

Sirius looked up, suddenly aware that something wasn't _right_. "They're late?"

"By three minutes now…" answered James. He bit his bottom lip, reaching into his pocket and pulling his wand out. "Sirius… I think…"

And then green fire whooshed and a woman with black hair, heavy lidded eyes and an insane grin on her lips, and eyes focused completely on Sirius tumbled out of their fireplace.

" _Shit_!" hissed Sirius, jumping from his seat, his eyes staring at his cousin as he pointed his wand at her.

Bellatrix Lestrange tilted her head to the side. "Well… well… Happy Christmas, _Sirius_."

Several things happened at once as the fire whooshed again and six more black-hooded figures stepped out of the fireplace, and then Mr and Mrs Potter moved sending non-verbal curses at the Death Eaters, as James and Sirius leapt to the side, throwing their own curses at the intruders.

James made to grab Sirius by the shirt and pushed him away. "Get out of here!"

Sirius stumbled but refused to heed James' request. "I'm not leaving!"

Spells impacted around the living room and Mr Potter fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"DAD!" shouted James. He rushed forward but was pulled back by his mother.

"No! We have to get out of here!" his mother's face was terrified.

They backed out of the living room as the curses stopped and Bellatrix approached them, her hungry eyes completely focused upon Sirius.

"Why not surrender little cousin? We'll leave them alone if you come with us…" she smiled sweetly.

James stepped in front of his friend. "Leave him alone!"

"I don't take kindly to those that shelter blood traitors," hissed Bellatrix nastily.

She waved her wand and a blasting curse hit James and he went flying back, his body impacting against both his mother's and Sirius'. All three hit the floor and James heard the distinctive crack of a head hitting the wooden floor. He turned his head and saw blood pouring from a large cut in his mother's head. "No!"

Sirius was already on his feet, throwing curse after curse towards his cousin and her accomplices. His eyes flashed darkly as each curse was quickly rebounded. James looked up, grabbed his wand and stood by his friend. There was nothing he could do for his parents now. He had to protect his friend. He was not going to let the Death Eaters take him.

James turned and grabbed Sirius by the wrist. Pulling him away and around the corner, ducking as several spells impacted where their heads had been seconds before.

"We have to split up!" whispered Sirius harshly. "This is a big enough house that we can afford to!"

James glared at his friend. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Listen to me, Prongs, they want me! You have to get help! Staying with me isn't going to save either of us!" demanded Sirius, his eyes flashing darkly. He was scary when he was like that.

James swallowed, pulling Sirius up the stairs, ducking behind the bannister as the Death Eaters flooded out below them.

They heard Bellatrix walk to the centre of the small group. Magic seemed to crackle around her. "Kill Potter and bring me Black!" Her eyes immediately moved upwards. "Check upstairs."

Sirius bolted in front of the stairs, pushing James away and rushing past the surprised Death Eaters as they ascended. Seeing him they followed not bothering to look for James.

James cursed silently. He peered through the bannister again. Bellatrix was just waiting… Why? He swallowed and began to back away. A plan was forming in his mind… He snapped his head up as he heard shouts and curses from the hallway up ahead where Sirius had fled. All of the Death Eaters had gone for him. If he could deal with Bellatrix then maybe he'd be able to save his best friend too…

Gritting his teeth, James clenched his wand tightly in his hand. He knew of her reputation, knew what she was capable of… She was probably expecting him to attack her. He ducked around again, following the hallway around until he came out in the landing again but from a different direction. This time he had perfect aim at her. He could stun her…

As he moved forward, laying down on his front, pointing his wand through the bannister at the black-haired witch, a sudden yell reverberated around the house. Sirius.

Bellatrix laughed manically and suddenly moved, twisting around to point her wand at James' exact position. "Petrificus Totalus!"

The curse hit James and his body went still. He couldn't move. The full body bind held him in place.

"Poor Potter thought he could get rid of me!" she danced on her feet, her eyes flashing wildly. "Oh, I could kill you now…." she giggled, her black tresses falling around her shoulders. "But I think it would be more fun for you to witness my torture of my blood-traitor cousin."

If James could have shouted and screamed himself hoarse he would have done. But then if he could do that he'd be leaping over this bannister right now throwing curses at Bellatrix. Better yet if he could be Prongs…

Bellatrix giggled again. "Oh, what's that I hear? I think dear little Sirius is being brought to me…"

Sure enough, just a few seconds later, a bound, struggling and bloodied Sirius was dragged into view.

* * *

He had run because he had wanted to save James and give him time to call for help. Sirius had counted on the Death Eaters following him which they had. Unfortunately the Potters home, though large, didn't have that many hiding places. He could only flee so far before having to fight. He rounded a corner, turned and raised his wand as the first three Death Eaters approached. They all wore masks so it was difficult to distinguish who was who however he had the distinct impression that both Lestrange brothers were there.

Sirius gritted his teeth holding his wand up high casting a shield charm. He stood in the doorframe of one of the spare rooms. He had an escape route here. The room held two entrances. The door to the left of him opened up into a staircase that led down into the cellar. The cellar had access to the garden outside which might have allowed them to escape if they had been able to reach it in time. Sirius would only take this as a last resort – he was not going to leave his best friend and his family behind to suffer Bellatrix's wrath!

" _Crucio!_ " Three voices cast the spell but it rebounded against Sirius' shield charm.

He grinned and stepped back, pouring his magic into the shield, trying to keep it stabilised, trying to keep it up. He took a step back.

A few more curses hit his shield but it held. He was powerful but could he keep the shield up? Eventually he wouldn't be able to magically sustain it and when it came to fight back he wouldn't be able to defend himself as he would have exhausted himself. Making a decision to preserve his magic, Sirius dived to the side, dropping the shield, throwing off three different spells in quick succession: " _Expelliarmus! Incendio! Impedimenta!_ "

The first spell missed its target but the second set fire to the robes of one Death Eater and the third impacted half against the wall and half against one of his attackers. The jinx did little save to push that particular Death Eater back slightly.

They laughed at his feeble attempts to stop them.

Sirius recast his shield charm, eyes flickering from covered face to covered face, calculating his next move, wondering if he'd be able to somehow get passed them… There was only one way he could really take but he didn't want to abandon the people who took him in and made him one of their own…

Then one of the Death Eaters shooed the other four away from him.

Sirius faltered. Wait. It had been Bellatrix and six Death Eaters coming through the fire. Six of them had chased him when he had sped in front of them. So where had the sixth Death Eater gone?

He looked to his left to see the door to the cellar burst open and the sixth Death Eater throw the torture curse at him.

Sirius' shield spell only extended in front of him not around him and the torture curse hit its target right in the side. Sirius crumpled, his shield failing, his body writhing in agony as the curse was held on him. His wand tumbled from his fingers and screams tore from his throat as he buckled on the soft carpet. His skin was sliced open as the cutting spell hit him and blood dropped in rivulets down his arms and face.

The torture curse was removed and the Death Eaters laughed cruelly at his pain. "Well done Rabastan. Looks like we've caught ourselves a blood traitor," praised Rodolphus Lestrange.

Sirius groaned, rolling onto his back. His body twitched and he felt strong hands lift him from the floor, wrenching his arms behind his back where they were roughly tied by magical bindings.

He growled low in his throat. Dragged along the floor he was taken back towards the staircase. He began to struggle, refusing to make it easy for them to take him. His struggles caused them to smack him upside the head but he wouldn't let them deter him. As he was pulled roughly towards the top of the stairs he saw James' immobile form on the other side of the upper floor, petrified through the bannisters, paralysed and powerless to do anything as he watched his best friend get dragged down the stairs, one bump at a time.

In the centre of the hall, Sirius' eyes found his cousin, who licked her lips eagerly at the sight of him. The last time he had seen her she had nearly killed him. He now had the feeling he wasn't going to be so lucky to escape from her. She seemed to take his defiance of Black family tradition as a disease that needed to be stopped in its tracks. Ever since he had been sorted into Gryffindor she had been preaching about how he was incapable of reform to the old ways but Sirius' parents had given him a chance but had quickly lost patience with him over the years as his defiance and opinions stayed the same.

He renewed his struggles against his captors only to be thrown to the floor, a booted foot pressing down on his back as Bellatrix knelt down before him and lifted his chin.

"Aww poor cousin," Bellatrix crooned. "Such a little blood traitor. And I'm just in time for the deadline too. Regulus can still join our ranks after all. His parents will be thrilled. Now, of course I'll have to make sure your parents see proof of your death. How about I torture you into insanity and scar your body before I remove your head? How does that sound, cousin? Would you like that?"

Her words frightened him but if he was to face death he would do so bravely. He was a Gryffindor. He stared into her cold, dark eyes and promptly spat in her face. " _Fuck off, bitch_."

She grinned at him, dropping his chin to the floor. "Ohh, I bet he won't be so feisty once I'm finished with him…"

Sirius braced himself. He knew what was about to come.

She raised his wand. " _Crucio_!"

* * *

In his youth Fleamont Potter had been an excellent duellist. His skills in that area had rusted over the years. As a result his attempts to protect his family from the Death Eaters had been short-lived. He was lucky they had merely stunned him. His wand lay on the other side of the room having flung from his grip as he fell. The sounds of screams echoed down the hallway and Fleamont paled.

Aching and hurting, Fleamont grabbed his wand and was about to rush towards his son's aid when a voice from the fireplace stopped him.

"The Aurors are coming!" Charlus Potter's head sat in the fire. "You need to let down the wards!"

Fleamont nodded. Muttering under his breath and waving his wand in several directions, the wards around the house broke. "Charlus…"

The younger Potter shook his head. "It's our fault. But… go help them! The Aurors are about to arrive!"

Dashing to his feet, Fleamont sped from the living room, out into the hall, slowing down briefly when he saw his wife's body laying limp on the carpet, her blood staining the silk carpet. But she was still breathing. Content with that knowledge, the senior Potter continued towards the sound of the screams.

Sirius Black may not have been his biological son but he was as good as. The Potters were the only family who loved him after all. Gripping his wand tighter, Fleamont sped up. He skidded to a halt in the main entry hall of the house where Sirius was writhing on the ground under the influence of not just one Cruciatus curse but _three_.

He couldn't see James anywhere but he couldn't worry about his heir right now. Sirius was the one who needed saving right now.

Raising his wand Fleamont yelled: _"Stupefy_!" pointing his wand at Bellatrix Lestrange, just as a thirty Aurors Apparated right into the hall. The wards to the house having come down and Charlus Potter having given the Aurors the location of Fleamont's home had been able to Apparate directly into the house.

Spells flew in every direction and a smoke filling spell obscured Fleamont's vision just as a screech of fury echoed around the hall. He swallowed. As the smoke cleared the Aurors had their wands drawn on all the Death Eaters but it was Bellatrix Lestrange that drew his attention.

Somehow in the confusion she had managed to grab Sirius' limp body and get behind the circle of Aurors. She was holding him up yet it was the dagger she held in her right hand that got Fleamont's heart racing.

"Say goodbye to the blood-traitor, Potters!" she screeched.

Before any of them could react, the dagger descended and impaled straight into Sirius' abdomen. She twisted the knife for good measure before throwing the body back to the floor and disappearing in a whirl of smoke, Disapparating away.

"NO!" Fleamont screamed.

As Bellatrix had Disapparated a dozen curses had been flung her way. Some had hit Sirius' falling limp body and others impacted against the wall. The distraction she had caused by the stabbing had enabled the rest of her Death Eater pals to also escape. Fleamont ran forward, skidded to a halt beside Sirius' body. A large pool of blood was pouring from his stomach.

"No…" he whispered. Fleamont ran his wand over Sirius' body, using a blood-clotting charm to stem the bleeding, hopefully giving them time to get Sirius the urgent medical help he needed.

Behind him came running feet and he looked up to see James running towards him. James was pale, his whole body shaking as he looked at his best friend.

"She immobilised me," explained James. A red-haired Auror came up behind his son. "I only just got freed."

"James…" heaved Fleamont, "go to your mother. Get her to St Mungo's. I'll be there with Sirius…"

"But…" James was one to argue.

"Don't let me lose my wife and son in the same day," he said coldly.

James nodded. Looking at his best friend, James Potter ran back towards the unconscious form of his mother.

* * *

 **Sunday 26** **th** **December**

 **CHRISTMAS DAY ATTACK ON PURE-BLOOD FAMILY**

 **by Daily Prophet Reporter Challus Hines**

 **Yesterday afternoon the Pure-blood Wizarding household of the Potter family was attacked by Death Eaters. Led by Bellatrix Lestrange, who is wanted for several crimes, the Death Eaters attacked mercilessly. Not much has been released by the Ministry at this time, however head of the family, Fleamont Potter and his sixteen old son James are believed to have survived the attack with limited injuries. Both are said to remain under observation at St Mungo's Hospital.**

 **It is believed Bellatrix Lestrange's target was her seventeen year old cousin, Sirius Black, who is currently in his sixth year at Hogwarts School and was staying with the Potter family for the holidays. Reports are sketchy at this time, but it is understood he suffered multiple Cruciatus curses before being stabbed in the abdomen. His condition is unknown at present.**

 **Euphemia Potter, the wife of Fleamont Potter is recovering from head and back injuries sustained in the attack.**

 **An investigation has been opened to determine how the Death Eaters could access such an old ancestral home.**

"Oh my god."

Lily sat in her bedroom, reading the article over and over again. She couldn't believe what had happened to James' family. A part of her wanted to go to St Mungo's to make sure both James and Sirius were alright.

"Stabbed in the abdomen…" swallowed Lily. That was what worried her. Sirius had been stabbed…

This was when she despised not having an owl. She had no way of finding out any further information.

"I have to know," she grated out.

There was only one option left to her. It would be a little slow getting there but at least she'd get a quick response.

Pulling a piece of parchment towards her, she put quill to paper and began to write.

 _Dear Remus…._

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **It will be explained in the next chapter exactly how the Death Eaters were able to enter the Potters home.**

 **Sirius strikes me as a person who would show off he can now legally do magic in front of James. And probably make his life hell while doing it.**

 **And Lily learns of the attack via the Daily Prophet too... I imagine she is like Hermione, taking the Daily Prophet everyday.**

 **And before I go, I'd just like to say that I will be posting a new story tomorrow... a new Harry Potter story... entitled _Twisting Time_. It's an AU fic but not your typical Time-turner story. It heavily features Sirius. That's all I will say for now about it. The title 'Twisting Time' is subject to change even at this late stage but hopefully it will stay the same! **

**Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	7. Chapter 6: Recovery

**A/N) Here is the next chapter to 'Marked'!**

* * *

 **Marked**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Thursday 30** **th** **December 1976**

It took four days for Lily's letter to reach Remus before he sent his response by owl the same day. Lily was eating breakfast with her mum and dad when the owl arrived. Excited to get a response she abandoned her breakfast and rushed back to her room, closing the door and locking it securely.

With trembling hands she unrolled the parchment.

 _Lily,_

 _I almost had a heart attack when I saw the front page of the Daily Prophet. I wanted to do anything I could to help them but mum and dad told me to leave them alone. I got a letter from James this morning. He's still in hospital but he's fine. He wasn't hurt. He's being treated for shock._

 _His mum will make a full recovery._

 _Sirius… He hasn't woken up yet. They had to put him into a magical healing coma. They are going to try to bring him out of it soon. I doubt James and Sirius will be back when term starts again._

 _James says I can visit the hospital if I like. Mum and dad have said I can go._

 _Would you like to come with me?_

 _Remus_

They were safe.

Lily breathed a sigh of relief though a lingering worry remained over Sirius' welfare. Lily still found it difficult to get her head round the idea that the Black family wanted Sirius dead because he didn't conform to their ideals. She was glad he had survived.

She looked back down at Remus' letter. He was asking her if she wanted to visit James and Sirius at St Mungo's. Did she want to?

She couldn't deny she had been worried for both James and Sirius. One of them wasn't out of danger yet…It felt weird to feel concern for two boys she had hated for several years but now she understood them a little better. She understood the world Sirius had fought back against for so long and she had seen a different side to James Potter, something she had once considered to be impossible.

She mulled over Remus' offer. James would love it if she went to visit him but then he'd probably take it as a sign she was falling in love with him – which she most certainly was not! But she did hold more respect for James Potter than she had ever done so before. He was a completely different person when it came to protecting his friends and she liked that about him.

And she felt sorry for Sirius too.

Picking up the quill, she hastily grabbed a small piece of parchment from her desk before placing quill to it and writing the words: _Yes, I would like to visit St Mungo's with you. When are you going?_

* * *

 **Friday 31** **st** **December 1976**

James was waiting for them in the foyer when they arrived at the hospital. Lily had been driven to Little Whinging where her older sister was now living by her parents that morning and had taken the train into London, meeting up with Remus at King's Cross station.

When Lily saw James her eyes widened. He looked pale and grey, his hair was mostly flat apart for a few stray bits that were poking up at the back. His hair had never looked deflated in all the time she had known him.

"Lily… what are you doing here?" he asked.

Lily smiled slightly. Remus hadn't told James she was coming. "I saw the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ … and Remus told me he was coming today and asked if I wanted to come… I'm sorry for what happened to your family."

James bowed his head. "It's fine. We'll live." He hesitated then tilted his head towards the stairs. "Come on. I'll take you through."

"How is Sirius?" asked Remus as James led them up the stairs towards the fourth floor.

James shrugged. "He woke briefly earlier but he was injured quite badly…"

Lily reached out and took James' hand in her own. "He won't blame you."

The black-haired boy seemed surprised by her taking his hand. He shook his head in wonderment. "I know… but I still feel like I could have done something to stop this from happening… Bellatrix Lestrange paralysed me. I couldn't move. I watched as she tortured him on the floor of my own home. I couldn't even close my eyes! I'd rather not have witnessed that…" He shivered involuntary.

Remus swallowed. "Do you know how they got in? The paper didn't elaborate…"

"We've asked them not to," replied James quietly. He reached the fourth floor and took a left, walking down a white corridor before stopping in front of a door. "The Death Eaters attacked my dad's brother… His wife is a member of the Black family. She's not estranged from them as Sirius is but they entered their house… They tortured my uncle and aunt and my cousin… To get to us through the Floo they needed our exact location… My cousin broke… Told them the location and they killed him…"

Lily gasped. "James… I'm…"

He brushed her away as she reached towards him. "Don't. The Death Eaters stunned my aunt and uncle and then came through the Floo. We didn't have a chance… We weren't expecting them… They took down dad quickly…" James rubbed his face, trying to hide the distress he was fighting to prevent from being shown. "Anyway… my uncle woke up and realised where the Death Eaters had gone. Knowing that we were in danger, he alerted the Aurors and told them where to find us. He Flooed dad who was awake by then and got him to lower the house wards so the Aurors could Apparate in. My uncle saved our lives… Even though his son had been killed he still looked out for us… We Potters look out for those we love."

Falling silent, the teen pushed open the doors to the ward and led Lily and Remus down to the other end of the ward where another door stood. Two Aurors were on guard outside. James stopped and held up a badge that hung around his neck. "James Potter escorting Remus Lupin and Lily Evans."

The two Aurors scrutinised both Remus and Lily. She felt as if she was being xrayed. Lily shivered. The two Aurors nodded and stepped aside, allowing James to pass through the doors with his friends.

"The Ministry thought it apt to place a guard on this ward. They feel the Death Eaters may try again," explained James sadly.

"They wouldn't attack a hospital… would they?" gasped Lily, covering her mouth with her hand in surprise.

James snorted but it was Remus who answered: "They would. They've already attacked the school train. We know the Death Eaters have their own sets of rules… What makes a hospital different? If its housing their target then why not?"

"And it was at my father's request as well," added James. He walked to the cubicle on the far right and slipped through the drawn curtains. "We all know what the Black family is like after all."

Lily and Remus followed him, slipping through the curtains and stopping short as they saw Sirius covered in blankets in the hospital bed. His skin was pale but he looked calm and at peace.

Lily sat next to James and grasped his hand. She felt he needed the comfort even though he had brushed her away before. This time he accepted her hand in gratitude by offering her a small smile.

"How long do they think Padfoot will be in for?" asked Remus quietly.

James frowned. "Another two weeks at least once he's woken up fully. I won't be returning to Hogwarts until Sirius can. I've already told Professor McGonagall. Education isn't important when your family has been hurt. My dad and my mum and my aunt and uncle need me now…"

The thought that James would not be returning to Hogwarts at the start of term pulled at Lily's heart, surprising her. But then she had come to visit him in hospital. A term ago she wouldn't have done but he had changed. She was beginning to see what a kind person he was.

"If you need anything just ask," offered Lily. "I'll do what I can."

"Thanks," answered James. "And… Lily…"

"Yes?" she asked.

"It means a lot to me you've come to visit me," he shrugged. "I didn't think you would."

Lily sighed. "I've spent years hating you James but you are a good friend… and I value that. Your best friend is in danger and I'm seeing the best of you… You've always shown me the worst of you."

James smiled gently. "Guess Sirius was right then…"

She cocked her right eyebrow up. "Right about what?" Genuinely she was curious.

"He was right that I needed to show you the real me."

Remus suddenly chuckled. "Prongs, we've been telling you that for years. You just haven't listened."

"Hey!"

* * *

Sirius slowly returned to consciousness over the following days, finally waking up properly three days after Remus and Lily had visited. Despite claiming he was fine, he was kept under surveillance by the healers just in case he had any severe reaction to the abdomen wound he had suffered. Though the wound had healed, they were concerned about potential damage. Sirius was annoyed when he was told it would be unwise to continue playing Quidditch for the rest of the year as it would strain his stomach muscles. They were already weak from the dagger – why damage them further by taking unnecessary risks?

Sirius disagreed. He was an excellent Quidditch player when he wasn't facing the Slytherin team. Especially in matches when the snakes were after Sirius' blood. Unfortunately, the hospital had informed Fleamont Potter of the advice and had sent an owl to Hogwarts requesting Sirius be removed from the Quidditch team at the behest of St Mungo's.

He remained in hospital until Saturday 15th January where he was discharged and allowed home, with permission to return to Hogwarts the following day. James' mother had recovered and had been discharged a week before Sirius. The house at Godric's Hollow had been cleared up and made liveable again, only this time James' father had put on extra security measures as well as initiating the Fidelius charm upon the house, with the Secret Keeper being Euphemia's brother.

On the Sunday morning a secure connection from the Potters fire to Hogwarts was connected so James and Sirius could arrive at the school safely.

James went first, tumbling out of the fire in Professor McGonagall's office, followed swiftly by Sirius seconds later. She was waiting for them to arrive, a stern expression on her face, before she relented and allowed a small smile to form.

"The school has been very quiet without you two around," she commented.

James grinned. "I'm sure we'll make up for it in no time at all, right Pads?"

Sirius laughed. "Careful, she may put us in detention before we even have the chance to earn it!"

Professor McGonagall sighed. "You two…" She walked back to her desk. "Well, I'm glad you two made it back here safely. I'm sure your dorm mates will be happy to see you back."

Naturally their head of house was correct. When James and Sirius stepped through the portrait hole, Remus, Lily and Peter were the first ones there to greet them back, though Lily cheekily gave them all the assignments they had missed out on and needed to catch up on. After James and Sirius nearly kicked up a fuss about completing assignments they had missed, Lily took pity on them and revealed she had just pranked them.

James and Sirius had both been exempt from any homework set however they were required to read up on the material they had missed in their classes and submit notes to their Professor as proof they understood what they had learned.

It was after everyone had gone to bed and the four Marauders were left on their own. Peter was trying to finish an essay, Remus was reading a book and James was fiddling with a Snitch whilst Sirius just stared into the burning fire.

"I'm moving out, James," stated Sirius suddenly.

"Huh?" James looked up, surprise etched on his face. "Why?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Staying with you puts your family in danger. I'm better off on my own."

"But my parents love having you…"

"After what happened at Christmas? No, I can't keep putting them at risk. It's not fair on them or you," explained Sirius. "Besides… I'm seventeen now. I'm legal. I can move out if I wish to."

"But if you move out we won't be able to help you…" James pointed out.

"That's the whole point, Prongs. I don't want you helping me out. Not at risk of your own life." Sirius shook his head. "I'm always going to be a target because of who I am. The Black heir not conforming to the role shaped for him? I bring dishonour to my house. They'll only cleanse the stain by eradicating my life. Whether it takes hours, days, months, years… they'll never stop hunting me."

"But…" started James but Sirius glared at him.

"No. I've made my decision. I have enough money to my name to buy myself a flat if I really want one. But if you are going to get into a hissy fit about me having my own place to _protect_ you, Prongs, then I promise to come over every Sunday for lunch." He held out his hand, waiting for James to shake it.

"I'd take that deal, Prongs," suggested Remus. "It's the best Padfoot is going to give you."

James scowled.

* * *

 **Monday 21** **st** **February 1977**

Regulus was waiting for him outside Gryffindor Tower when Sirius returned from a Potions lesson, leaning against the wall, trying to look inconspicuous but failing miserably. Sirius eyed him with distrust but shooed his friends inside the Portrait Hole. Crossing his arms, Sirius leaned against the wall next to his brother.

"What do you want?"

Regulus shifted on his feet. "Just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Sirius scoffed. "Christmas not go as planned for you? Did you get your Dark Mark or not?"

In response Regulus rolled up his left sleeve and shoved his arm out in front of his brother. "No. Aunt Bella missed the deadline. It'll have to wait till the summer now. Mum and dad were upset I couldn't be marked."

"Bet they must be royally pissed I survived the attack at Christmas," smirked Sirius proudly.

"Livid," replied Regulus. "They blasted Uncle Alphard off the tree cos he left you money."

Sirius had suspected that might have happened. He'd noticed his Gringotts account had, had an increase in funds in it just before Christmas but had not known who the money had come from. Someone in his family had given him his inheritance. Now he knew.

"And he's dying too," said Regulus curtly. "Mum's pleased. Says what he deserves after helping a blood traitor."

Sirius glared at his brother. "Why are you really here, Regulus?"

The younger Black boy shrugged. "I don't know… but I do want to save you."

Sirius scoffed. "I don't want to be saved. Not by a budding Death Eater who can't wait to join the cause."

"It's what we were both born for, Sirius! How can you not see that?" asked Regulus. "Wizards shouldn't have to be in hiding!"

"We're not in hiding, Reg, we live in our own world," replied Sirius gratingly. "Wizards were not here first. We evolved from muggles. Muggle history stretches further back then our own does. Muggles are not filthy. Magic is hereditary ."

Regulus pulled a face. "Doesn't explain why children of muggles have magic!"

Sirius folded his arms across his chest. "Yes it does. We can produce non-magical children. Squibs. There are several wizards who are descended from Squibs. The magic gene is still in Squibs but not dominant. This is fundamental wizard fact. But you Death Eaters refuse to acknowledge the years of research gone into this subject."

"That's not true. Muggles stole our magic," answered Regulus.

"So that's what they are telling you?" sighed Sirius quietly. "Never mind." He could feel his own anger building. Who could really believe Muggle-borns had stolen magic? "What do you really want Regulus? And if you say to save me, forget it. It 'aint happening!"

Regulus shuffled on his feet. "I…"

Sirius frowned and butted in, noticing Regulus' hesitation. "I don't think you know what you _really_ want either. Figure it out. When you do, come and talk to me. But not before!" He pushed past Regulus and stormed away up the corridor. He didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He needed to be alone.

* * *

It was only when Sirius didn't return an hour later that James Potter checked the Marauders Map. Fear curled in his gut when James could not spot his best friend's name on the map. Seeing Lily's name head towards Gryffindor Tower he sped down the boy's staircase and into the common room as she stepped inside.

He didn't even give her a chance to speak when he flew at her.

"Lily! Tell me you've seen Sirius!"

Lily halted. "I did…" she confirmed.

"Where?" If Lily had seen him where had he gone? A cold sensation was gripping his stomach.

"He was heading to the entrance hall. He was in a bad mood, muttering about his brother… I think he went outside…"

" _Fuck_!"

"Potter!" screeched Lily. Never had she heard that word from James Potter before. From Sirius Black, yes, but not Potter.

The common room had gone silent. It was common knowledge that cursing from James Potter was a rarity and when he did it was usually something tamer.

"Regulus was waiting for him when we came back," explained James hastily. "Sirius stayed to talk to him but hasn't come back in. Something's happened…" He sped out of the common room with Lily's voice telling him to stop echoing in his ears.

A horrible feeling crashed in his chest. Something had happened. He knew it. He didn't care it was nearly curfew; he was more concerned about his friend. James ran, bounding down the stairs as quickly as possible, running into the Entrance Hall and then out into the Courtyard, heading quickly towards the grounds, holding his wand in hand.

When they were younger Sirius used to go to the Forbidden Forest when he had steam to cool off. And if he had gone there…

 _Don't think about it, Prongs. Don't dread it._

As he ran faster and faster towards the treeline, igniting his wand to bring him light he spotted something on the ground, a familiar piece of wood that he had come to know the last six years.

A small pool of blood was next to it.

Carefully, James bent down and picked up Sirius' wand.

"Padfoot…"

Sirius was gone.

 **To be continued...**

 **Cliffhanger much? *hides***

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Just a few quick notes: It's said that Harry is the last Potter and we know that that must mean any child of Dorea Black and Charlus Potter must have died childless, probably before the end of the first war. Dorea died in 1977 so at this point in the story she is still alive. So I decided to make their son the casualty in the previous chapter. It is said on the Black Family Tree that Dorea and Charlus had a son.**

 **And, yes, Sirius has gone and got himself in very big trouble... This is where I was building up towards so we are coming closer to the end of the story but it will be a few more chapters yet before we get to that point.**

 **The next chapter will be posted next week...**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	8. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

**Thank you for the reviews! We are coming closer to the end of this fic. I am estimating this story has another three chapters, perhaps four.**

* * *

 **Marked**

 **Chapter Seven**

Leaving the safety of Hogwarts Castle without any of his friends around was probably a stupid thing but at the moment Sirius needed to cool off steam. Hiding within the boundaries of the Forbidden Forest had been a past-time of his. He had done this after Regulus had been Sorted into Slytherin and any other altercation he'd had with his brother over the years.

Before Hogwarts they had been friends, close… Yet their relationship had changed since Sirius had done the unthinkable. Being Sorted into Gryffindor had been the unravelling over their relationship. His brother had cut all contact with him during his first year at Hogwarts – something Sirius was sure was down to his parents. When Regulus had started Hogwarts a year later, Sirius had made the effort to try to incorporate his brother into the Gryffindor gang on the train to Hogwarts, hoping that it would be enough to influence Regulus' Sorting and help him avoid Slytherin.

But it was not to be.

The hat had barely touched Regulus' head before it had Sorted him into Slytherin. For Sirius the Hat had noticed the difference in him immediately. It had been ready to place him in Slytherin until it had delved further into his mind and seen the truth of who Sirius really was: the type of person he could be if he had the right influence surrounding him. Sirius had always known he was different – and he had never really wanted to follow the steps of his family – he wanted to break the mold.

"Maybe if I had fought so hard to be different none of this would be happening now," he said quietly. "But it is worth it. I don't want to be like them. Ever."

It was getting dark yet Sirius didn't care. He didn't feel ready to go back to the Castle yet. His anger and sadness at the path Regulus had chosen for himself hurt too much. No matter how much Sirius denied it, he would always care about his baby brother. He hated the thought of having to face him one day in battle. "I hope you make the right choice, Reg."

* * *

"Oh look who it is…" Bellatrix grinned madly. Her eyes were fixed upon the lone boy who was wondering the edges of the Forbidden Forest. She licked her lips in anticipation.

"His interfering _friends_ are not with him?" her husband asked.

"Of course not. Not if Regulus has done his part."

"A part he doesn't know he is responsible for," grated Dolohov. "You could turn him against us."

"Regulus is a fool if he still cares for the blood traitor," hissed Bellatrix. "But understandable with his young age. It matters not. His sentiment for the blood traitor has ensured he has delivered his brother to us. Trying to save him has led him straight to us. Thanks to dear Lucius we know the blood traitor is easily provoked. This is _perfect_."

Through the undergrowth they could see Sirius Black sitting underneath the trees, his arms over his knees, with his right hand holding his wand as he cast spells to give the impression there was a short breeze. He was completely unaware he was being watched.

Dolohov leaned in closer. "Shall we go in?"

Bellatrix fingered her wand, her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. "Yes. Grab him."

* * *

He hadn't been listening to his instincts and it cost him.

The spell impacted against his back. He was thrown to the side and his wand went flying from his fingertips.

 _Shit!_

He rolled quickly away from a further spell, reaching for his wand before a cold voice reached his ears.

"Oh no you don't you little blood traitor!"

Sirius' blood went cold. He felt his body lifting into the air. Having not heard a spell he realised it had been non-verbal. They were levitating him into the air. He struggled. Though he was talented at non-verbal spells, he could not break the hold the three Death Eaters had on him, all three wands trained on him, forcing him higher off the ground.

Bellatrix laughed gleefully. "No one here to save you, _cousin_. You've been foolish to come out here." She flicked her wand again and ropes shot out, twisting around Sirius' body, clamping his arms down by his sides and forcing his knees and angles together.

"Get off me!" he growled, struggling against the binds.

"I think not!" laughed Bellatrix. Then her sneer widened. "How about we leave a little present for baby Potter? Dolohov would you like the honours?"

Dolohov's eyes twinkled in the gathering darkness. "It would be my pleasure." He waved his wand and a long cut appeared down Sirius' cheek, reopening the old wound he had been given months before in Bellatrix's original attack on the Hogwarts Express. They twisted him around in mid-air so the blood dribbled out of his cheek and onto the ground in a dark pool.

Blood spurted out of the deep wound, spilling onto the floor. Bellatrix retrieved his wand before dipping her fingers into the open cut, covering three of her fingers with his blood, before smearing Sirius' blood over it. She dropped the wand next to the small puddle, laughed and turned away.

Sirius felt disgusted and nauseated. His cousin was sick. Insane. He tried to struggle once more but couldn't. There was one option left to him. It shamed him to call for help but he had to. It was unlikely anyone would hear him but Hagrid's Hut wasn't too far away. The Gamekeeper might hear… "HELP!"

" _Silencio_!" Rodolphus Lestrange cast, immediately silencing him.

Bellatrix laughed again, reached up to grab Sirius by his hair, twisting his head around. "Poor little cousin. Thought he could call for help. That's not happening. You are mine now. No one to interfere with me. I could kill you now… But I'd rather take my time. After all, you deserve a slow, excruciating death. Perhaps when I'm done, if there is enough of you left, I will leave your body for James Potter to find. That will teach blood-traitors a lesson. Perhaps even drive them to our noble cause. Who would choose your fate over serving the greatest wizard there ever lived?"

If Sirius could speak he would have replied angrily. All he could do was glare at his cousin. If she was so intent on killing him slowly, he wasn't going to make it easy for her. No, he would fight her every step of the way. By the time she killed him, she would wish she had Avaded him on the spot instead of taking her time.

It was almost a comforting thought as he was levitated away.

* * *

Standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, James felt grief wash over him.

His best friend was gone.

All because he had been stupid enough to leave Sirius alone with his brother. Had Regulus been involved? Had he deliberately set off Sirius' short fuse so he'd come out here to blow off some steam or had he not realised the danger Sirius would put himself in by a mere conversation?

"James?"

He looked over his shoulder.

Lily, Remus and Peter were standing behind him.

James turned, still holding Sirius' wand in his fingers. "Sirius… he's… he's…"

"They took him, didn't they?" Lily realised.

James swallowed. Someone saying it made it final. "Yes… He wouldn't leave his wand behind for anything. Oh god… This is my fault."

"Prongs, it isn't your fault," said Remus immediately.

"How is it not my fault?" shouted James angrily, his face flushed red. "We knew those bastards are after Sirius! And we just left him alone with his Death Eater brother!"

"I don't think Regulus Black had anything to do with it," said Lily. "I saw Sirius remember? Regulus wasn't anywhere near him. Sirius went out there on his own! He probably didn't even think it was dangerous."

James felt like snarling however he couldn't do that to Lily. "No. None of us did. After all the attempts on Sirius' life this year, you would have thought we'd have been more careful. Realised the dangers and stopped something like this from happening." He ran a hand down his face.

"What do we do, Prongs?" asked Peter quietly.

James looked wistfully back over his shoulder. "A part of me wants to go charging in there and try to find him. He might not have been gone long… We could still track him."

"How?" asked Lily. "None of us are trackers! We're not animals, James!"

A slight smile tugged at James' lips. "Oh… you'd be surprised what we are capable of."

The red-haired cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"James, I think we'd better talk to Professor Dumbledore. He's the only one who stands any chance of finding Sirius," said Remus, interrupting James from answering Lily and spilling all of their secrets to her. "I don't like just leaving but we can't do this alone."

James chewed his bottom lip. He knew he couldn't either but he didn't want to leave his best friend to a fate worse than death. Unless Bellatrix had already killed him. But he had a feeling that Sirius' insane cousin wouldn't let him die that easily. She'd take her time. She was sadistic enough to do that. Even if he hated the idea of his best friend being tortured, if it meant it gave them time to find him, James would take anything. He swallowed hard, the truth falling from his lips. "I want to stay here and find him… but I know we need Dumbledore." He looked down at Sirius' wand and noticed it was covered in his friend's blood, which had smeared over his own hands. He shuddered not liking seeing his friend's blood decorate his palms. "Ok. We'll go to Dumbledore."

Lily walked forward. "Come on James. We'll be with you, every step of the way."

* * *

As they entered the Castle, James saw Regulus Black walking on his own, his hands in his pockets and his head bowed and his anger exploded.

"OI! BLACK!" He pointed his wand at the younger boy and tripped him. Remus grabbed for him.

"JAMES!" screamed Lily, shocked.

Immediately, Regulus scrambled to his feet and reached for his wand and pointed it at James. "What do you want, Potter! I've done nothing to you!"

James sneered, his anger bubbling forth. "Really?" He struggled against Remus' strong grip but his friend's werewolf strength helped him to contain James. "Let me go, Remus!"

"No. Only if you promise not to curse him again!" demanded Remus.

James growled low in his breath. "Fine!"

Remus released his grip. "Be civil."

James glared at his friend, then turned his attention to the younger Black brother. He reached into his pocket here he had placed Sirius' wand and withdraw it. "Recognise this? We found it outside. Next to a pool of blood."

Regulus' eyes widened. "That's Sirius' wand… What happened?"

"How do I know? I'm not the last person who saw him, am I?" growled James, advancing forward as Regulus stepped back.

"I did nothing to him! I don't want Sirius dead! I want to save him!"

"Yeah well, he wants to save you too, and look where it's got _him_!" spat James.

"I only wanted to talk to him to make sure he was alright!" Regulus defended, lowering his wand. "Just because we are on opposite sides of a war doesn't mean I don't care about him! I still care! I hate the idea of facing him in battle one day and one of us having to kill the other! I don't want that! I can't help who I am but I can try to save my brother, even if he is too stubborn to admit it!"

James sighed. "Well you failed. Sirius is gone. Probably dead by now."

Regulus shook his head. "No. Cousin Bella doesn't work like that. She'll draw it out. Look, I know we are on different sides but I still love my brother. I want to help."

"We don't need _your_ help, Death Eater," accused James. Then he turned and stormed away. "Come on! We've got a Headmaster to see." He glared over his shoulder at the younger boy. "Don't follow us! You're not welcome!"

As James paced away, Lily caught up with him, a look of anger on her pretty face.

"Don't say it, Evans. I'm not in the mood to be shouted at about my conduct."

Lily sighed. "I won't. You handled that better than I thought you would. I know Sirius is your best friend…"

"He's my brother," James interrupted. "The Potters are the only family Sirius has."

Lily swallowed. "Ok, your brother then. But… no matter what happens, regardless of what Professor Dumbledore says, don't take risks. Don't be reckless. I don't want to lose you."

"Lose me?" James raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

Lily nodded and then said gently. "When Sirius is back with us, we'll talk?" She slipped a hand into his. "Ok?"

James licked his lips. "Yeah. Ok."

* * *

Professor Dumbledore listened to their story without interrupting them. When James had finished speaking he laid the bloodied wand down on the desk.

"This is very unfortunate. A student has been taken underneath my nose," he said quietly. He glanced to Professor McGonagall who had also been summoned when James, Lily, Remus and Peter had barged into his office.

"Would you like me to alert…?" McGonagall trailed off.

"Yes. Please. Knowing what Bellatrix Lestrange is capable of does gives us a time limit. However I do not believe she will kill her own cousin that quickly considering she has expressed an interest in playing with him before killing him," said Dumbledore. "I dislike being so crass but it is the truth. If we can track where they went we may have a chance to save him."

"I want to help," said James.

"You are underage and still at school," the Headmaster pointed out.

James frowned. "I bet you'd say differently if it was Sirius. He is of age now."

"I would say the same," replied Dumbledore serenely. "You are still pupils of mine. I can promise you I will not simply let this go. I would not willingly endanger students of this school."

"I'm seventeen next month. This is my brother we are talking about!" shouted James.

"James…" said Lily quietly.

"Whether you consider Mr Black your brother or not, Potter, it is not the point. You are not trained to face Death Eaters," intoned Professor McGonagall. "Despite your record this year against them, it is not your place to question the Headmaster's decisions. We will get Mr Black back."

"Alive?" sneered James. He didn't care if he was being disrespectful. His brother's life was far more important to him.

"Whilst your loyalty to your friend is endearing and noble, I will not tolerate a student insulting one of my Professors," said Dumbledore, his eyes flashing, but he kept his hands on the desk. "I will excuse your behaviour for now however if you continue to act in this manner then I will have no choice but to suspend you."

James fought to control his temper. Lily's hand found his again and she squeezed it gently. Her touch and her seeming care for him calmed him down. "Sorry."

"Thank you, Mr Potter," accepted Professor McGonagall.

"I suggest you head back to your Common Room and all four of you are excused from lessons for the rest of the week," Dumbledore advised. "I will keep you informed of any progress we make in this matter."

James swallowed. He hated being dismissed, hated being left out, but he had no choice. Grudgingly he accepted the Headmaster's decision and, with his friends by his side, made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

They didn't sleep that night. Lily stayed with the boys in their dormitory, keeping James comforted. It was mid-morning the following day that Peter spoke up.

"Hey, Prongs, I just thought. What about that mirror?"

Lily crinkled her nose. "What mirror?"

James reached into his inner pocket of his robe and pulled out an old mirror. "Peter means this."

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

Remus smiled. "It's a two-way mirror. James and Sirius use them to talk to one another when they are in separate detentions."

Lily almost frowned but didn't have the heart to berate James for his blatant lack of respect for punishments.

Peter leaned forward. "Do you think Sirius has his on him?"

James turned the mirror over and looked at his own face in it. "I don't know. If he's still alive I doubt he is in much of a condition to talk."

"Isn't it worth a try?" asked Remus. "We could find out where they are holding him."

James' heart lifted. "It's worth a shot…" he swallowed and lifted the mirror. "Sirius Black!"

Silence filled the dormitory as they waited.

And then they heard a noise from the mirror but no image appeared. "Prongs…?"

"Padfoot?" asked James, his breath hitched in his throat, his heart pumping fast in his chest. "Where are you?"

"Help… Please _help_ …" the voice was weak and James could hear the fear in his friend's voice.

"We can't help you if we don't know where you are!" responded James, urgency reflecting in his voice. He was aware of his friends waiting.

"Mountains… Not…. far….from…Hogwarts…" the voice wheezed. "Don't…know…how…much…more…I…can…take."

"We're coming, Padfoot. We'll get you out. I promise," vowed James. "See you soon."

"Yeah…." The voice trailed off and the mirror fell silent.

James swallowed and looked at his friends. "I'm going."

"James…" began Lily but his stare stopped her.

"No. I'm going after him. I don't care what Dumbledore said. That is my brother. By the time he gets people together it could be too late! We can go after him," explained James adamantly.

Lily nodded. "Ok. Then you have me by your side. I want to help."

James started to shake his head. "But…"

"No, James Potter. I'm going too. I'm not letting you do this alone," she said, her green eyes daring him to disagree.

"Me too," said Remus. "You have me at your back to, Prongs."

"Peter?" James asked.

"Erm… I…" stuttered Peter, his eyes shifting from James to Lily to Remus and then back to James.

"I think Peter would be better placed to tell Dumbledore what we are doing," said Remus. "We can't do this alone. We'll need Dumbledore but we can get a head start."

James nodded, relieving Peter of the pressure to actually commit to going out on a reckless rescue mission. "Can you do that Wormtail? For the Marauders? So we can get Padfoot back?"

Peter nodded, even though his shoulders were shaking. "I can."

"Good." James stood, tucked the mirror into his pocket and turned to the others in the dormitory with a look of determination on his face. "Let's go rescue Padfoot!"

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **This was a fun chapter to write!**

 **Just to clarify regarding Regulus, he does want to save Sirius but he also wants to be a Death Eater. He's torn between two very different choices. Regulus didn't betray Sirius either. Bellatrix knows her cousin still cares for Sirius despite him being a blood-traitor. She has used other students to influence Regulus into making his brother angry enough that he would be stupid enough to go out into the grounds. Neither Regulus or Sirius has realised this.**

 **And the Mirror was always going to be an important part in James tracking down Sirius. Being a Gryffindor, natrually James will go against authority and go and help his friend. Lily and Remus are going as well, mainly to support James because they know they can't stop him going. And I don't like Pettigrew so his role is minimal and I feel he would be the one who would report to Dumbledore.**

 **The next chapter should be posted next week!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	9. Chapter 8: To the Rescue

**A/N) Thank you for the comments! Here is the next chapter...**

* * *

 **Marked**

 **Chapter Eight**

The sun was setting and light gave way to darkness as Sirius was levitated through the Forbidden Forest. He still couldn't move or speak; all he could do was glare at his cousin. He knew it was the end for him but a part of him hoped there would still be a chance of rescue. James wouldn't let him down. _Surely Prongs must have realised I'm missing by now? Of course I wouldn't even be in this position if I hadn't let Regulus get to me!_

A part of him wondered then if his brother had deliberately provoked him but he dismissed that particular traitorous thought immediately. Regulus didn't want him to die yet he couldn't help the position he had been pushed into by their parents. Regulus' good intentions had ultimately led Sirius to the point where rescue was practically impossible. Unless he could get out of his bindings and perform wandless magic.

 _My dear cousin won't untie me. She won't give me a chance._

"We're nearly there Sirius!" she crowed, laughing joyfully.

Sirius shuddered at the sound of her voice. The silencing charm was still in effect and he doubted they would remove it until they were in a more secure area. He noticed with some concern that they were now moving away from the forest, slowly walking up a crumbly, rocky path.

They were heading into the mountains.

Stars twinkled above them in the night sky and Sirius closed his eyes as the air around him got cooler. There was one thing he could try… He was an unregistered animagus. If he could just change his hand into a paw, maybe he could slash the ropes binding him? But if he did do that he would give away his most important secret. He cursed quietly to himself. Unfortunately his arms were clamped to his sides so it would be nearly impossible to get the claw to slice through the robes quick enough to escape.

Even if he did get away he didn't have a wand. Though he could perform wandless magic he wouldn't be able to fight against three Death Eaters at once no matter how powerful he thought he was. Sirius had his limits. No, he would have to save his strength for another fight.

 _That's if I survive to another fight…_

The reality of his situation was slowly grinding into him. When they reached their destination, Sirius knew he would be in for a world of pain. His cousin wanted him to suffer and she would make sure she did. No one would be able to stop her this time. If Sirius' parents really wanted him dead and to suffer for his disobedience before the end, Bellatrix Lestrange would take those orders to mean 'kill him slowly'. Sirius didn't care about his own pain: he cared about what his friends would think if his cousin went through with the idea of leaving his mutilated body to find after they were finished with him.

They would blame themselves for letting him to go off on his own. James would forever hate himself for leaving Sirius with his brother, knowing talks with his brother usually led to Sirius needing time out. Remus would be consumed with guilt that he hadn't thought to stop Sirius either and Peter… Well, Sirius couldn't think what Peter would feel if Sirius died.

Finally they emerged out onto an overriding clifftop after finding their way up and around a rocky path before climbing up one last ledge. Embedded within the cliff was a small opening, leading into a bigger cavern. Bellatrix used her wand to levitate Sirius inside. As he floated past her, she manically grinned at him and then laughed, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Sirius shuddered. She couldn't contain her glee. He felt sick.

He was placed in the centre of the dark cavern. Within a few moments light was burning brightly in torches situated around the walls. Sirius realised with some concern this cave must have been where Bellatrix had been hiding whilst keeping an eye upon Hogwarts, waiting for an opportune moment to grab him. She had been preparing for this moment.

He watched as the three Death Eaters cast protective charms around the cave before Dolohov and Rodolphus Lestrange walked out of the cave and vanished, leaving him alone with his crazy cousin.

Sirius swallowed, a bit of fear settling into his gut, as he watched his cousin approach him. Her wand was raised and pointing directly at his chest.

He couldn't move.

"It wouldn't be fun if I kept you silent," she said almost sweetly. "How about it Sirius, would you like your voice back? I would _love_ to hear you scream."

He bristled, stiffening himself for the pain he knew was about to come. He felt the silencing charm lift and then –

" _Crucio_!"

* * *

Hours passed, perhaps even a day since he had been taken.

Sirius' voice was hoarse and his body shook constantly. Bellatrix had long since taken the ropes away that had wrapped around his body, instead tying his wrists together in front of him. She had also removed the majority of his clothes, leaving him wearing just his trousers, though they had been ripped up to above his knees though he doubted it wouldn't be long until she removed the shredded mess just to embarrass him further.

Blood was smeared across his body, down his legs, over his face and covered his chest. He was shaking, unable to control himself due to the multiple torture curses she had used on him. It was just him and Bellatrix in the little cave.

The others had not returned. Clearly she was savouring the chance to have him to herself and make him suffer for his betrayal.

Coldness washed over his body. She hadn't just used the torture curse on him; she had also used the bone-breaker curse as well. He was certain his legs were broken as well as a few ribs and at least his left shoulder was dislocated. She had gleefully shown him the knife she would use to slit his throat with when she was finished.

A part of him wanted it to end because he was so fed up with the pain. He was still losing blood and he could feel it dripping from the open wounds that scattered around his body.

For now he was on his own. He had just seen Bellatrix leave the cave but he was too weak to try to escape. Even if he could move he wouldn't be able to leave. His injuries were extensive and enough to be so he would be leaving a trail of blood behind. His captors would find him easily.

But then he felt something buzzing in his trouser pocket and he heard his name. " _Sirius Black!_ "

Understanding dawned on him as he realised exactly what it was. Luck was on his side. Bellatrix had not found his Two-Way Mirror. He breathed a deep sigh of relief. He couldn't reach it in his position, his arms too weak, too hurt to move. But there was a way to activate it without holding it. They had charmed the mirrors as such.

Swallowing down blood, Sirius spoke one word. "Prongs?" To speak through it face-to-face they had to say each other's proper name whilst holding the mirror but if they just wanted to talk without seeing one another, all they had to do was state their nickname. Since Sirius couldn't reach the mirror he had no choice other than to go for the non-visible route.

" _Padfoot? Where are you?_ " James' voice came back, muffled from the mirror being in Sirius' pocket.

Sirius didn't have the strength to reply but he forced himself to. "Help…. Please help…" He rarely begged but his situation caused for it. He couldn't escape on his own.

James' voice came back urgent and scared. " _We can't help you if we don't know where you are_!"

Sirius coughed, more blood spluttering out of his mouth. "Mountains…" he managed. "Not… far… from… Hogwarts." Breathing was difficult. His vision was getting dark. What strength he had he was rapidly losing just from a simple conversation with his best friend. "Don't…know…how…much…more…I…can…take."

" _We're coming, Padfoot. We'll get you out. I promise,_ " replied James. " _See you soon_."

Sirius moved his head slightly. "Yeah…"

Unconsciousness claimed him.

* * *

They slipped out of the castle under James' invisibility cloak instructing Wormtail to give them fifteen to twenty minutes to get underway before going to the Headmaster and telling him what they had done. Their plan was simple. Fly to the caves. All three clutched a broomstick under the cloak. The only one of them who couldn't really fly was Lily but she had agreed going by broomstick would be the best option. They intended to leave the Castle by the front gates before mounting their brooms and flying up towards the mountains.

James clutched his own broom whilst Remus had Sirius'. Lily had gone to her own dormitory and taken one of her class-mates broom. She had left a note apologising saying she would return it later. She did feel guilty about deceiving her friends yet she felt the situation they were in warranted it. In the end Sirius' life was at stake. The longer they delayed, the higher the chance was Bellatrix Lestrange would kill him. He'd already been gone nearly a day.

Leading them through the grounds James paced quickly. There was a class of fourth years down by the edge of the forest for a lesson and it would look suspicious if James, Remus and Lily just walked out into the grounds. It was necessary to use the invisibility cloak.

Once they past the lesson and were lower down the hills, James threw the cloak off, tucking it into his robes and started to run, broomstick in hand to the front gates. Nearly fifteen minutes had passed since they had left Peter. Time was running out. They couldn't be caught before they had left the grounds. Lily was a little slow and James reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her along faster.

Within minutes they had reached the front gates, looming high above them, gargoyles sitting on each side. They were shut and as James tried to open them, he realised they were magically locked.

"Damn. I can't open them." His plan was rapidly falling to bits. "The charms are too strong."

"Of course," said Lily. "They wouldn't want students just walking out of the school would they? I bet they are charmed that if anyone did open them it would alert Professor Dumbledore straight away."

James kicked a stray piece of bark. "I didn't think this through!"

"We could just fly over," suggested Remus.

Lily shook her head. "No. That would alert the Headmaster too."

"Then how do we get out without alerting anyone?" asked James.

"Well, I don't think it really matters since Peter is telling Dumbledore any minute now," Lily pointed out, "but we can open the gates without alerting them if you are really worried about it. I'm excellent at Charms, remember?"

James' eyes widened. He had forgotten her talent at the subject. If there was anyone who could break down any type of security spell it would be Lily Evans. Her talent was uncanny. Even Professor Flitwick proclaimed he had never seen anyone of her talent in a very long time. It showed Lily had the power to work out a way to get through the Headmaster's charms without alerting him.

Lily held her wand and began to mutter under her breath. James could not discern a word from her but stood beside Remus waiting as patiently as he could. Finally after what seemed like hours but was actually a few minutes there came the sound of a lock turning and the right gate opened.

"Have I ever told you how brilliant you are, Lily?" asked James, grinning madly.

Lily threw him a sneaky look. "I think you've mentioned it at least once a week since we met." She stepped through the gates and the two boys followed.

James looked back as the gate closed.

"I've managed to key the wards so the defences return as soon as the gate closed. If I've done it right, which I think I have, Professor Dumbledore won't know how we got out," explained Lily.

James looked up at the mountains hovering in the distance over the Forbidden Forest. "Come on." He straddled his broom and rose into the air with Remus following behind him.

He looked back and saw Lily rising slowly into the air. She had a firm grip on the broomstick but a worried look on her face. She nearly slid off the side.

James moved back towards her. "Just think where you want to go. The broom will respond to whoever is using it."

Lily nodded. She rose into the air and moved forward, not as gracefully as James but enough she'd be able to get on without stopping their progress.

James came up beside her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded.

James turned his head to the mountains. "We'll make for halfway up the mountains. There are several caves there that Sirius could be held in. I'd rather arrive on foot and not fly straight into any trap either." He aimed his broom towards the Forbidden Forest. He shouted to the other two flying beside him. "We'll skim the top of the Forest."

 _We're coming, Padfoot. Just hold on a little longer._

* * *

"Sleeping are we? Do you believe I will leave you alone if you are?"

Sirius was dragged awake as his cousin gripped his hair and pulled his head up. He was drowsy and was feeling the blood loss.

"You don't have long left, cousin… In fact I probably haven't got much time left with you before you die. I had better make this count, hadn't I?" she giggled, dropping his head.

Sirius groaned as she rolled him onto his back. He bit back a scream as his blooded flesh made contact with the muddy cave floor. What was she planning now?

He saw a glint of silver in her right hand. She placed it on his chest, just above his right nipple. Bellatrix leaned down over him and licked the blooded wounds on his face. He shivered. He hated her doing that but she seemed to enjoy the taste of it in her mouth. She wanted to know what dirty blood tasted like.

His vision was blurring again and little tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

She pressed the knife down on his chest, giggling madly, and then to his horror she began to carve into his skin.

With each letter she etched into his chest, she licked the blood off the open wounds, savouring the taste before continuing with her work. When she was done, she gripped his chin with her blood soaked hands and forced him to watch as she licked his blood off of her knife before leaning close to his ear, running her hands through his hair and whispering to him: "You are a little blood-traitor aren't you?"

And with dread in his stomach, Sirius knew exactly what she had carved into his chest, marking him forever.

* * *

Lily was relieved when they arrived halfway up the mountains, eagerly planting her feet on the path winding upwards towards a plethora of caves. She had never flown for so long before in her life. Relived it was over for now Lily joined James and Remus in placing their brooms against the wall. They wouldn't need them now unless they got Sirius out.

James led the way up the winding path, coming to a stop as they found a small opening in the rock face. James ducked inside but seconds later re-emerged shaking his head in disappointment. As they wound up the path, getting colder with every passing step the higher they went, Remus held out a hand, stepping forward and sniffing the air.

Lily watched him curiously.

"What is it Moony?" whispered James.

"I smell… blood… pain…" Remus' face was white as he turned back to face the others. "We're close."

James pushed forward, turning a corner and coming to an overriding clifftop and climbing up one last ledge. Ahead of them was a dark cave and all of them could feel the magic oozing forth from the cave.

"Protective barriers…" said Remus.

James turned to look at her. "Lily?"

She knew what he wanted her to do.

"If you can break through Dumbledore's wards you can do it with Death Eaters ones," James pointed out.

She nodded and raised her wand. She had become adept at casting non-verbal spells, working through the barriers held across the front of the cave, countering each defensive with an attack of her own, before managing to bring the whole lot down in one go, once she had figured out the configuration of the wards.

"They're down," she confirmed.

"Remus?" James asked. "Is he…?"

Remus sniffed the air again. "He's there. Padfoot is in there… and… he's dying…"

Lily blanched. She wanted to ask why James was asking Remus to smell for him but a part of her already knew why, had always suspected… It meant Severus had been right after all and at this moment she didn't really care what Remus Lupin was. He was her friend and would remain so.

"Wands everyone," advised James, stepping forwards.

Carefully and cautiously they inched into the cave.

 **To be continued...**

 **Please don't kill me! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Bellatrix is insane... And there is a reason why this story is called 'Marked' after all. What has she carved into Sirius' chest?**

 **It was said Lily excelled in Charms so I figured it wouldn't be out of the realms of possibility for her to be extraordinary especially in infiltrating wards. I think Lily, if she had lived, would have been someone special... And the whole broomstick thing... that's the only method of transport they can use to get ahead of Dumbledore. Though they would have started Apparition lessons they are not qualified to do it and flying to a destination they are not sure of on where the exact place is, is a lot better than making an unauthorised Port Key.**

 **The next chapter should be posted next week, however I am on holiday so I'm hoping I will have internet connection but if not then I will a week on Friday when I'm back.**

 **Until next time,**

 **the-writer1988**


	10. Chapter 9: Confrontation

**This chapter was fun to write... I almost feel a bit evil...**

* * *

 **Marked**

 **Chapter Nine**

James Potter was proud to say he was a brave and fearless young man but walking into the cave, wand in hand, fear spread through him. He was scared of what he would find, concerned for Sirius' health and whether he'd be fit to travel, if they could get him out. He glanced to Remus asking the silent question if anyone else was in the cave and his brown-haired friend shook his head. James took that as affirmation that he could proceed.

Even if Sirius was guarded nothing would have stopped James from rushing in to save him. But Sirius was alone.

 _Not for long._

"Lumos," whispered James, and light stretched forth from his wand as he wondered further into the cave. He swallowed as he slowly stepped forward as a nasty smell caught his nose and he nearly retched. To his left, Lily looked grin and Remus had anger littered across his face.

The wand light highlighted an area in the cave which was surrounded by torches and a crumbled figure lay nearly naked on the cave floor, blood splashed all over his body and his limbs at odd angles. Soft moaning was coming from the form and James rushed forward, falling to his knees at the bloodied body of his best friend.

"Sirius!" he gasped, gently touching his friend's face. His hazel eyes widened. He had never seen so much blood before in his life.

"Oh my god," Lily gasped from beside him.

James looked up at her and then followed her gaze to a deep wound on Sirius' chest. He felt sick at the carving. "Oh god…"

Carved deeply and going through several layers of Sirius' chest and nearly into the muscles of the chest wall surrounding the rib cage were the words 'BLOOD TRAITOR'. The individual letters were still leaking small droplets of blood.

"Like my handy-work, Potter?" a voice cackled gleefully behind them.

James whirled, wand in hand, pointing it at Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I was waiting for you to show up," she grinned, "it makes killing him so much more fun!"

"You dare touch him again…" spat James. How dare she… She had marked him for life. "And I will kill you!"

She giggled, clearly enjoying herself. "I doubt three teenagers are going to defeat me! It's going to take more than that!"

Lily stepped forward, her green eyes flashing. "You are nothing more than a sadistic torturer who enjoys watching other people's pain!"

Bellatrix giggled. "Do you want to hear him scream? I know I do! _Crucio_!" She moved ever so quickly, managing to point her wand at Sirius' form before Lily moved in front of her intended victim and taking the curse for herself.

"Lily!" screamed James as she fell to the cave floor, her wand falling from her fingertips as her body shook and she convulsed. " _Stupefy_!" His spell at Bellatrix missed but she removed the torture curse from Lily and danced away.

"I could kill you all so very easily…"

"Why don't you then?" smirked Remus, almost daring her.

"Oh the poor babies don't get it do they? It's not fun to kill you three now. Maybe after I've forced you to watch the blood-traitor suffering before I slash his throat. I did promise his parents I'd show them his head… I fully intend to go through with that…" She smiled evilly. The thought of removing her own cousin's head sent exotic shivers through her body.

James felt sick, tightening his grip on his wand. Anger roared through him in waves and he pointed his wand at Bellatrix, allowing all the power he had to sink into the one thought in his mind: _Die Bellatrix_. A jet of black light shot forth from his wand and the Death Eater moved aside at the last second, a look of mingled surprise on her face.

"A dark curse, Potter? Never thought you had it in you!"

James snarled. "I will do everything I can to protect my friends!" He didn't even know what curse he had tried to use, only his desire to rid the world of Bellatrix Lestrange had powered his magic and blown forth from his wand. At this moment he didn't care what curse he used, he just wanted that particular woman dead.

"If you are capable of that kind of magic… perhaps you would do well in my Lord's service. Any pure-blood is welcome… Though not the blood traitor, he is beyond saving," grinned Bellatrix, "nor the filthy half-blood or the wretched Mudblood. But you… You James Potter could become so much more at his side."

James glared at the witch. "Shut up! I will never join your so-called Lord! He is nothing more than a murderer!"

"He is a great man," replied Bellatrix. "Ridding the world of scum is worthy work. He will be praised in the history books in years to come as the man who saved us all!"

"He will never be known as a hero," muttered Remus quietly, a dangerous aura rising from him. James knew angering a werewolf wasn't wise.

Lily looked up and shakily got to her feet, retrieving her wand from the cavern floor. "You may kill us… but that won't stop people going against him. Light will always triumph in the end."

"The Dark Lord will triumph. People fear to speak his name even now!" she crowed loudly.

James rolled his eyes. "Voldemort!"

"You dare?"

"Yes," James' eyes hardened and he kept his eyes on the witch. "I'm not afraid of him. I will fight him every step the way."

Her eyes turned to slits. "Very well… Potter." She raised her wand.

James raised his and at the exact same time as she cast the torture curse he erected a shield and her curse bounded back towards her. She shrieked as she was hit by her own spell.

"How dare you hit me!" she screeched.

Remus yelled: " _Stupefy!"_ and Lily added: " _Impedimenta_!"

The two spells combined and Bellatrix leapt to the side, focusing her wand on James, who swiftly got in another curse before she could hit him. He kept his shield powered, protecting Sirius from further harm. If there was one thing he was not going to let that bitch do and that was to hurt his best friend ever more. Sirius didn't deserve it. He felt sick even as he thought of him. The words that had been curved into his chest…

" _Imperio_!"

James felt a nice sensation befall over him and the words: _Step away, lower your wand…_ echoed into his head. Over and over again the words were repeated. They were so tempting to… He lowered his wand and started to step away when a coughing sound interrupted his movement and he jerked himself out of Bellatrix's control.

She shrieked and power erupted from her and James was flung back, the shield protecting Sirius breaking. He slammed into the cavern side, wand falling from his fingertips.

Lily fell beside him and Remus on the other side of the cave, his head impacting against the side. Moony went limp. James tasted blood in his mouth, becoming aware he had bitten his tongue. He shook his head, trying to clear his vision.

Bellatrix paced towards Sirius, dagger in her left hand as she raised her wand with her right. The Cruciatus curse was focused completely on his friend. Sirius writhed on the ground, jerking screams ripping from his throat and fresh blood pouring from the wounds on his chest.

"No!" James feebly muttered but he couldn't get his bearings. He couldn't do anything… He couldn't move his arm and he realised Bellatrix was holding him in place with her raw display of magic and doing the same with Lily who was desperately trying to break free, a look of intense anger across her face.

"I told you, Potter, you would see him die, didn't I?" smirked Bellatrix as she reached her still-screaming cousin, not once lifting the torture curse. "It's nice to hear him scream, isn't it, and watch his blood run free? He doesn't deserve to have pure blood running through his veins… It deserves to run free from his traitorous body." She knelt down. "Him waking up broke you free from the Imperius, Potter… But never mind…"

Finally she lifted her wand from Sirius' convulsing form. He still shuddered from the pain and soft gasps erupted from his lips.

Kneeling down beside him, James watched as she contemplated her cousin before placing the knife to his throat.

 _No! No! NO!_

Slowly she began to draw her hand back.

James couldn't watch. He couldn't see his best friend _die_.

But then something happened he did not expect.

Lily broke _free_ and rushed straight into Bellatrix Lestrange, grabbing her hair and reaching for the knife at Sirius' throat, dragging the witch away from the teenager on the floor.

James felt movement in his limbs again, reached for his wand and quickly got to his feet, shaking his head.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" screamed Bellatrix, throwing Lily off of her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" James bellowed angrily, sprinting forward. " _Stupefy_!"

The jet of red light impacted against Bellatrix's chest and she went limp. He stared at the body of the witch on the floor. He was surprised he had managed to hit her. Her reflexes were too good. She should have been able to block in time but she had been distracted by Lily's attack on her and he had taken advantage. Even yelling at her to leave Lily alone hadn't given her enough reaction time to block James' attack.

He stumbled over to Lily and turned her over. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, pulling her hair back behind her ears. "James… Sirius!"

James turned and ran back to his best friend. Sirius was unconscious again and there were small droplets of blood running down a wound in his neck. It wasn't deep enough to be a worry, she hadn't cut the jugular – if she had Sirius would have been bleeding to death. "Padfoot?" His friend was breathing, his chest rising slowly but he was still hanging on.

Lily approached him with Remus trailing behind who was rubbing the back of his head. When the werewolf removed his hand from the back, blood coated his fingers.

"How are we going to get him out of here?" asked Remus. "We didn't exactly come prepared for this…"

James swallowed. "I know. That's why I wanted Wormtail to inform Professor Dumbledore so he could meet us here. He should be here by now…"

"He will be," replied Lily gently.

"Not if I have something to say about it!"

They hadn't noticed Bellatrix had woken. His spell must not have been powerful enough to render her unconscious for that long.

"Damn," muttered James. They were back in the exact some position they were before. Remus was unsteady on his feet and power seemed to crackle from Lily.

"A simple stunner cannot keep me down for long!" she laughed. "But since you three are so adamant to get in my way, I think killing all three of you would be prudent. Then I can finish him," she finished, indicating her cousin behind them.

James swallowed. She was going to kill them. There wasn't anything he could use to block the killing curse with… If he moved away and she cast it, she'd hit Sirius, thereby completing her mission, but if he stayed where she was, he'd die and Sirius would lose his life anyway. The others seemed to be thinking the same thing, however both Remus and Lily moved closer to him, protecting Sirius for as long as they could.

Bellatrix giggled a harsh girly laugh. "This will be so much _fun_!" She pointed her wand first at James, then Remus, before settling on Lily. "The Mudblood shall die first. After all her existence is an abomination to the Wizarding World."

James gritted his teeth.

Then a phoenix flew into the cave, screeching loudly, its talons grabbing onto the curls of Bellatix's hair and pulling her back. And then suddenly Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were there, alongside a group of Aurors.

A protective bubble appeared around them as curses flew around them. At that moment James only cared for one thing and it was the life of his best friend. He fell to his knees, ignoring the battle going on around him and held onto Sirius' blood drenched hand.

* * *

In the end Bellatrix had escaped.

She had Apparated away after a short battle. Four of the Aurors had attempted to follow yet once again she had outmanoeuvred them all. By the time they had followed her she had already gone, leaving behind a cold trail.

They were not scolded for their actions in going after Sirius against orders though Professor McGonagall did give all three of them a stern look and they knew there would be ramifications for their actions. James simply did not care. He had gone to help his friend: the friend that had nearly been tortured to death by his insane cousin.

Dumbledore had created a Portkey to send them all back to Hogwarts and he promised James he would retrieve the broomsticks they had used.

They appeared in the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey started immediate work on Sirius whilst the others were ordered to get into bed and rest. No one was allowed to visit them, not even Wormtail who they later learned had been confined to Gryffindor Tower for his part in their plan to rescue Sirius.

James didn't regret it. All that matter to him was ensuring his best friend was safe. He didn't want to sleep but tiredness overwhelmed him and he fell into a dreamless sleep. He later realised the cup that had been beside his bed had been pre-emptively filled with Dreamless-Sleep potion. He hated being tricked but could understand the precaution.

"How is Sirius? And Lily and Remus?" asked James when Madam Pomfrey finally reached him a few hours later. His curtains had been drawn, shutting him off from the world.

"Evans and Lupin are recovering well. Evans is experiencing a few tremors from the after-effects of being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse, but is otherwise well. Mr Lupin has concussion and will recover. He just needs rest, peace and quiet."

James nodded. "And Sirius?" He noticed she had not said a word about his brother.

"Mr Black was transferred to St Mungo's."

"WHAT? Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked James.

"Because you needed your rest, Mr Potter," replied the matron strongly.

He swallowed. She had that look on her face that said to not cross her. "Is he okay?" Though he already knew the answer.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "He is gravely injured and has internal bleeding."

"When can I see him?" He needed to be there with his brother for support. "He can't be alone."

"He isn't alone. The Headmaster and his parents are there."

James exploded. "His parents? They want to KILL him!" he emphasised.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "Your parents, Mr Potter, are his guardians, correct? As I understand it he is an adoptive son of theirs?"

"Oh." James felt silly. "I thought you meant his biological parents…"

"No, I meant yours."

"So… when can I see him?" he asked again.

"Not yet. Not until the Headmaster returns," Madam Pomfrey informed him.

James muttered incomprehensibly under his breath.

"I will be able to discharge you soon, Mr Potter. You are otherwise unhurt and only needed a sleep. However I will be keeping you here until Professor Dumbledore returns. And I will know if you attempt to leave. Your Head of House told me you have ways of slipping through defences," she said.

James blushed. He realised what she was referring to. Still, there wasn't anything else he could do was there? Trying to see Sirius wasn't going to work. Perhaps if he stayed here and did not try to leave then he would be able to see Sirius sooner.

Reaching to the cabinet beside him, James reached for the sandwiches that had been placed there before he had woken and started to eat.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore arrived in the Hospital wing at the end of the day. By that time all of them were awake though Lily had the occasional shudder. He placed privacy charms around the cubicle they sat in, with Remus still in bed and James and Lily sitting on separate chairs.

"Now, all three of you have broken school rules and especially my orders. By that alone you should be suspended… however your actions did ensure Sirius Black survived long enough to reach medical attention," the old headmaster explained wisely.

James swallowed. "What do you mean?" He felt the colour drain from his cheeks.

"Judging by the injuries he sustained, Mr Black was close to death. He is now stable but in a medically induced coma. The words carved into his chest were done by a particular knife. It was imbued with dark magic. That dark magic seeped into Sirius' body, into the tissues surrounding his heart, into the arteries and veins and into his vital organs. All of them were slowly shutting down. When she was about to cut his throat she used the same knife… The dark magic in the knife spread to his brain… We do not know what damage has been done to his brain… but it has been tamed and removed from him. We will have to wait for Mr Black to wake which will not be for several days so his body can repair itself."

"I have to see him," blurted out James.

"James…" Lily said softly.

"I am afraid I cannot allow that," said the Headmaster. "Sirius Black is currently under-guard at St Mungo's and only parents and healers are allowed through the barrier."

"You are neither," noted Remus quietly.

"No, I'm not," agreed Dumbledore. "I was there in my capacity to bring your parents up to speed. I was not allowed to visit Mr Black myself once I had brought him in and healers had taken over his care."

James bit his lip. He could see the problem.

"Professor…" Lily hesitated. "What about the scar on his chest? Can it be healed?"

The Professor shook his head. "No. The wound was caused by dark magic and will remain on his chest as a reminder to Sirius what he went through. No magic can remove it however it can be hidden. He will have that scar for life."

James felt anger building in his chest. "In other words he has been marked. They wanted to mark him as a Death Eater to start with but he fought back… In the end they marked his body to remind him of what he truly was to them."

Remus swallowed. "He'll hate that."

"He wasn't meant to survive," whispered Lily.

"I know," answered James. Then the thought came to him as to why Bellatrix had done what she had to her cousin. "He was an example to be shown to the rest of us to what would happen to those that would defy their Lord."

It was not a sobering thought.

Sirius hadn't deserved what had happened to him. No one did.

James clenched his fist. _I won't let anything like this happen again. No one hurts my family and gets away with it. I'll get her back for this. Bellatrix will pay._

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Poor Sirius... The words Bellatrix engraved on his chest are what the story title refers to... I also believe wounds made by dark magic are impossible to heal so Sirius will have that scar for life. The knife was imbued with Dark Magic so it was never an ordinary knife.**

 **Only two more chapters to go...**

 **Next chapter will be posted next week.**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	11. Chapter 10: Healing

**Hello! Welcome to the second-to-last chapter of this story!**

* * *

 **Marked**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Wednesday 2** **nd** **March 1977**

Darkness shrouded him. Occasionally he heard voices before they became muffled and he lost all sense of awareness but then sometimes he heard conversations about _himself_ saying he was not ready to be awakened yet before blackness had claimed him once more.

Eventually though, it got lighter and Sirius Black opened his eyes.

He was lying in a hospital bed, sheets dragged up to his chest with his arms out of the covers, needles placed in his skin and an intravenous drug pumping into his system. He had been in a coma then. It was the only way for potions to be given to an unconscious witch or wizard. They'd had to adapt from Muggle techniques to keep their own kind alive.

Sirius groaned, moaning in pain as the bright light hurt his eyes.

A dark shape moved across his vision.

"Son? Are you okay?"

His mouth felt dry and someone gently lifted his head, placing a cup to his lips and he eagerly drunk the liquid down, his parched throat delighting in the water gushing down it.

Finally his eyes opened. The lights were dimmer and he could recognise the man sitting next to him.

"Mr Potter?" Sirius managed croakily.

The elder Potter smiled at him. "You're my son, Sirius. You do not need to call me that."

"Want…too," whispered Sirius, coughing with the effort to speak.

"Try not to talk too much. Just rest. You've been in a magical coma for the last week. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

Images started to flash through his head, memories of what had happened to him. He remembered arguing with his brother and storming off to the Forbidden Forest which had been his downfall. Bellatix had kidnapped him, taken him to a cave where she had brutally tortured him, taking great delight at every drop of blood spilled. He vaguely recalled talking to James but couldn't be sure. Somehow he had been rescued otherwise Mr Potter wouldn't be by his bedside.

He felt his eyes closing again and he fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

He woke again a few hours later feeling more wide awake and ready to sit up, though when he tried pain tore across his chest and he screamed. Footsteps came running and Mr and Mrs Potter came busting into the room, looks of concern plastered across their faces.

"I tried to sit up," he managed. "My chest…"

"It hurt, didn't it?" asked Mrs Potter gently.

He nodded. "I want to sit up."

"We can help you but it will hurt," explained Mr Potter quietly.

"Okay."

Hands moved underneath his back and someone pushed him up slowly. Pain tugged at his chest but Sirius ignored it, grimacing his face and holding onto the pain. They pulled him up the bed before placing a pillow under his head and allowing him to rest back. "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" asked Mrs Potter.

Sirius pulled a face. "Like someone has run me over and torn me to shreds." Though he knew he wasn't too far from the truth.

"Your cousin did a lot of damage to you," answered Mr Potter. "You will be in hospital for at least another three days before they can consider discharging you. Your broken bones are all healed however it is just your chest the healers are finding difficult to heal."

Sirius bowed his head. "It's the knife, isn't it? It has dark magic on it. What she carved in…" He looked up at them. "It's still there isn't it?"

The Potter parents looked at him sadly before indicating yes.

"Sirius… They have tried to remove the words but once an injury is caused by Dark Magic…"

"It can't be healed," finished Sirius. He knew that. It was one of the first lessons he had been taught as a child by his parents. They had expected him at sixteen to start using dark magic as part of his initiation into the Death Eater circle but his refusal to sully himself with that magic and to be a part of an organisation he disagreed with on principle had meant he had never used Dark Magic before. Of course it hadn't stopped his cousin from using it on him. "She carved 'blood-traitor' didn't she?"

"Do you want to see?" asked Mrs Potter carefully.

Sirius didn't but he would have to face it eventually. Slowly he nodded. He rolled his shirt up as Mrs Potter used a mirror from his bedside table to place in front of him. Glistening dark and angry red were the words that had been seared into his chest forever: 'BLOOD TRAITOR'.

He felt sick. Those words had marked him, would haunt him…

"Honey? Are you alright?" Mrs Potter asked, leaning forward.

His lips trembled and he wanted to cry. He'd been hurt so much that he'd not let go. He didn't care he was seventeen years old. He just wanted to be loved. Sirius gripped her hand and wouldn't let go. He just wanted to be with his family.

* * *

 **Friday 4** **th** **March 1977**

"James?"

He looked up from the essay he was writing to see Lily standing there, looking a bit awkward. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

She nodded. "I just wanted to talk to you." She looked over her shoulder. "Just not here. Somewhere more private."

"Is something wrong?" he asked again. She was clearly agitated about something.

"Nothing is wrong, Potter," she snapped. "I just need to talk to you."

"If you're wondering how Sirius is, he's being discharged tomorrow. They're letting me go home for a week to be with him, providing I can get the work I miss done before then," said James. It was the reason he was in the library. It was rare he actually worked in the library, choosing to usually write his essays in his dormitory or in the Common Room. But when news had arrived that Sirius would be discharged from St Mungos, he'd been offered the opportunity to go home, as long as he made sure he was ahead in his NEWT work.

Lily sighed, pulling a bit of her red hair back behind her ear. She leaned down beside James. "Remus is a werewolf, isn't he?"

James' eyebrows shot up. "What? How'd you – No, what makes you say that?" he managed to correct himself however he suspected his answer was enough to confirm her suspicions.

"Are you going to come with me?" she asked again.

James nodded. He hastily stuffed his quill, parchment and books into his bag and followed her from the room.

* * *

She'd had the thought for a while that Remus was a werewolf. Not that it bothered her. She didn't know how he was one but he certainly hadn't harmed anyone in the years he had been at Hogwarts. Remus' lycanthropy was not a concern of hers, her concern was what James and his friends had done. She'd researched the topic herself once her former friend Severus Snape had told her his suspicions. She had come to the realisation it was likely Remus Lupin was one but assumed the Headmaster and the teachers already knew.

To her he was just Remus. He wasn't someone to be scared of. He was passive, kind and caring and yet if her suspicions were correct he became a monster once a month, something completely out of his control.

Leading James to the Prefect's Bathroom, Lily sealed the chambers once they were inside, ensuring no one could enter.

"Erm…" James scratched the back of his head. "Is there a reason why we are in the bathroom for this conversation?"

Lily folded her arms across her chest. "It's safe and secure. No one can get in unless I lift the charms."

"So…" James moved on his feet looking uncomfortable. "Remus is a werewolf then?"

"Is he?" she asked.

"That isn't for me to tell," replied James.

"You've just confirmed it," said Lily, "but if I know Remus Lupin he won't admit it." She watched his reaction noticing how he winced as she said it. "He will admit it?"

"I'm saying nothing," said James. "I'm not the person you should be having this conversation with."

"Fine. I'll get Remus then," she suggested, moving towards the door. She turned back as James started to follow. "No, Potter, you can stay here."

James gaped at her. "But I've got… Oh never mind. Go then."

She raised one eyebrow up, scrutinising him. "You are hardly in a position to tell me what to do."

James shrugged. "May as well let you go without arguing. Quicker you get Moony here, the sooner I can leave to carry on with my work."

She quirked her head at him, surprised, "I don't think I would ever see the day James Potter would spend time in the library."

"You'd be surprised what I'd do when it comes to my friends."

* * *

James paced around the bathroom. He had to admit it was nice in here but is first concern was Moony. It didn't surprise him Lily had worked it out. The problem was what would Remus' reaction be when Lily told him? Would he freak out? Feel like he had to run away? They'd barely managed to stop a twelve-year old Remus from running away when James and his friends had found out.

Lily hadn't grown up in the Wizarding world so it was unlikely she would show any prejudice to him yet the worry remained. He could easily leave and return to the library but he couldn't abandon Remus. He hadn't abandoned Sirius when he'd been in the hands of Bellatrix so he wouldn't do it to Remus.

Lily returned twenty minutes later with Remus in tow.

James was leaning back against the wall, leaning on one of his books, continuing his work on his essay. He placed them back in his bag as they approached him.

"Erm…. Why are we in the girl's bathroom?" asked Remus looking confused.

"Ask Lily," motioned James. "She dragged me in here from the library."

Lily turned to face them both, her green eyes searching them. "I'm just gonna ask and wait for an answer. Are you a werewolf?"

Remus' face went white and his hands shook even as he stuffed them inside his pockets. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said," commented James.

Lily rolled her eyes, leaning back against the sink. "It's obvious. You go missing once a month, always at the Full Moon. You are always unwell leading up to it. It's not always noticeable but you get more scars though that has stopped in recent years… And well…" she shrugged, "your hearing is very good for a human so something much be accentuating it. And when we went to rescue Sirius, you could smell his pain and state of health. No ordinary human can do that. Even if you are a werewolf I do not think less of you. You're still Remus to me."

Remus bit his lip. "You don't care what I am?"

James raised his eyebrows. He was surprised at that. Remus had admitted he was one. He figured his friend might have tried to deny it.

Lily shook her head. "No. Why should I care? It's not your fault you have a furry little problem."

James smirked. "You've heard us say that too haven't you?"

She quirked her lips at him. "Maybe…"

"You still want to be friends with me?" asked Remus surprised.

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't abandon you over something you cannot control. Your friends are loyal to you and protect you… That says a lot about who they truly are. It's made me realise, spending more time with all of you this year, that maybe," she turned to James, "you are not as bad I thought you were."

James perked up, a grin on his face and his eyes shining brightly. He leaned back against the wall. "So… Evans… does this mean you will go out with me?"

"Depends if you will admit to being an Animagus or not," laughed Lily. "You have a pair of antlers don't you, _Prongs_?"

"What-?" James looked at her, stunned, surprise settling over his features.

Remus roared with laughter.

* * *

 **Saturday 5** **th** **March 1977**

Sirius returned home with orders to stay in bed and rest until he felt well enough to start moving around. Being stubborn he tried to get up and walk and promptly fell down. James was the one who found him, sitting on the floor of his room with a miserable look on his face.

"Seriously, Pads, take it easy."

"I hate being a burden," muttered Sirius as he got back into bed with James' help.

"You are not a burden," said James quietly. "You're my brother. You've been hurt. It's my job to look after you."

Sirius groaned. "I don't like being baby-sat, Potter."

James grinned. "Well, tough. I'm here for a week. Got special permission and all to be out of school. Remus and Peter wanted to come but they had to stay."

"Probably a good thing. I'm not sure your parents would be able to cope with a werewolf on the loose."

"Huh?" James blinked. "Wait. Oh. I forgot! It's a Full Moon tonight! Moony's going to be on his own!"

"Wormtail will be there," Sirius pointed out casually. "If you had known it was a Full Moon would you have come home?"

"Yes," answered James without any hesitation. "I care for Moony but you… you need me more than he does. Moony would understand."

Sirius shook his head. "Did you get in trouble for coming after me? Your dad never actually said."

James' cheeks went pink. "Sort of. We got heavily reprimanded by Dumbledore but then he commended us on coming for you. He thinks Bellatrix was aiming to kill you before we showed up. We managed to prevent it from happening, distract her enough so Dumbledore could arrive in time. I'm not exactly sure if we will be punished or not… Peter was confined to Gryffindor Tower though once he had given the Professor's your location. I think that was his punishment…" He scratched the back of his head. "I honestly do not know if we are facing some punishment or not. I think they may just leave it…"

"And how is the lovely Lily Evans?" teased Sirius. "Decided to go out with you yet?"

"If you weren't injured I'd hit you," muttered James.

Sirius laughed.

"She knows."

"Knows what?"

"That Remus is a werewolf and we are all animagi," stated James.

Sirius' eyes bulged as he sat forward quickly. "What?"

"She worked it out. From observation alone, would you believe? And she figured out we were animagi because of our nicknames and a comment I had made in passing to her shortly after you were kidnapped."

Sirius' lips formed a large 'oh'. "Is she…"

James shook his head, little strands of black hair falling across his vision. "No, she won't tell anyone. Thinks it is rather noble and brave what we did to be able to be with Remus on the Full Moon." James shifted, a slight smile forming on his face. "Lily hasn't agreed to date me yet but she has said yes to going to Hogsmeade with me – as a friend."

Sirius smirked. "Didn't I say you had to be yourself around her?"

"You did."

"What's my prize for being right?" grinned Sirius.

"You're lucky I saved your life!" countered James.

Sirius laughed. "You were going to try to do that anyway! Come on… surely I have to have some prize of giving you advice on how to woo Miss Lily Evans… or is it now the future Mrs Potter?"

James hit him, only to have his mother walk in and see him who then thoroughly scolded him for injuring Sirius more, especially after what he had been through. James just glared at his best friend as Sirius couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

"Aunt Walburga. Uncle Orion." Bellatrix curtseyed, dipping her head in respect of their power. "I come bearing news."

"We know you failed to kill the blood-traitor. He is recuperating with the Potters," Walburga said harshly. "We want him dead."

"The Dark Lord, our esteemed Lord, has requested I leave the boy for now. He has need of me elsewhere," she hissed out. "I am disappointed he has requested this of me as I dearly wish to spill the blood-traitor's blood."

"I thought he wanted to be rid of blood-traitors, especially one who refused his gift?" asked Orion Black curiously.

Bellatrix raised her head. "My Lord says the boy is a distraction that can be dealt with later once he leaves Hogwarts. He will be easier to target: he is too well protected while he remains at school. I cannot stay camped out in the forest in the hope of capturing him as before. They will expect that. Security at the Potters has increased. Acquiring him will be difficult. I dare not disobey our glorious Lord but I swear on the Black Family motto we will remain pure. Anyone who corrupts our line will be hunted down and killed. If I meet the blood-traitor in battle, I will spill his blood. On that, I swear."

Walburga Black's face was thunderous however Orion reached across and placated his wife.

"My dear, the blood-traitor will die, just not as soon as we wish for him to be. Regulus can still be our heir. By the time we are gone Regulus will have become the true heir."

Walburga turned to face her husband, her expression changing. "Yes, our Regulus will not disappoint us. He will bring honour to our family. We will remain pure."

 **To be continued...**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **The Epilogue will be posted next week!**

 **Just a few notes. I think its reasonable Sirius would break down in front of the Potters, despite being seventeen, he has gone through a terrible time and even he wouldn't be immune to that.**

 **Lily working out Remus is a werewolf and that they are Animagi I think is reasonable. She seems to be quite intelligent in what we know of her in canon and I think she'd be cheeky enough to joke with James about it when trying to find out if he is one. Also, it is said in canon that James and Lily didn't start dating until their last year so I think its reasonable to assume they would have started being friendly more and then working together as head boy and girl got them together properly.**

 **I love writing James and Sirius' brother/friendship bond. It's so much fun to write!**

 **And finally... Voldemort is trying to win a war and he needs Bellatrix to stop going after her cousin. I think Sirius' parents, though disappointed, would respect Voldemort's demands on this. And it certainly would be easier to target and kill him once he has left Hogwarts. So for now they are willing to let it drop. My original confrontation to this story was to have Voldemort show up in the cave with Bellatrix and James and Lily dueled him but I don't think that would have worked - and I imagine James and Lily defied Voldemort in the two years before Harry was born after leaving school, rather than before.**

 **That is all from me... See you for the Epilogue next week!**

 **Until then,**

 **the-writer1988**


	12. Epilogue

**Hello! Updating a day early just because of shift patterns this week!**

 **This is the final chapter to Marked. And we skip ahead a few years.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Tuesday 2** **nd** **November 1982**

He'd been in Azkaban for a year.

He wasn't sure how he knew it had been a year, it was just a feeling.

It had been a year since James and Lily had died.

A year since he had screwed up.

A year since he had last seen Harry.

Sirius curled up in his cell, as far away from the bars as possible.

Why hadn't he received a trial? Why hadn't he been questioned? Didn't they know of his history with the Death Eaters trying to kill him? Why would they believe he was one of them? Was it because his family were vocal about their support for Voldemort? Was it because Dumbledore and Remus thought he had betrayed everyone? Did they not know him? Didn't they remember what Bellatrix Lestrange had done to his chest during his sixth year? He'd covered up the scars with tattoos, especially the word she had carved into him, but did that mean he was willing to forgive and forget and join their side? Had they really forgotten all what he'd suffered at the hands of his biological family? Did they really believe he was capable of betraying James, his brother? Why?

Those thoughts ran through his head every single day. The presence of Dementors only accentuated his despair. Usually he turned into Padfoot to cope with their presence but today he felt he deserved to be in their embrace.

His stupid idea had doomed them all.

James and Lily were dead and it was his fault.

He'd trusted the wrong person.

 _Why didn't I just take the job? I wouldn't have broken. I finally had the chance to save James and I failed him. He never failed me. Not even when_ she _had me._

The 'she' in question was in a cell a few doors away from him. Occasioanlly he heard her screams of insanity but she was getting quieter these days. Perhaps the Dementors were finally having their toll on her? The problem was, was Bellatrix Lestrange had always been insane. She'd tried to kill him several times during the war after his graduation, always taking great pleasure in targeting him specifically.

She still wanted him dead.

Even now in Azkaban she spoke of it: of bringing about his death.

 _Thank god she's locked securely away._

The Dementor's drew closer to his cell, feeding on the despair wallowing off from him.

Memories flashed in his mind's eye and he let them take him.

 _She was leaning over him in the carriage on the Hogwarts Express._

" _I wonder what blood-traitor blood tastes like?" She licked his face._

Another memory invaded.

" _How about I torture you into insanity and scar your body before I remove your head? How does that sound, cousin? Would you like that?"_

" _Fuck off, bitch."_

" _Ohh, I bet he won't be so feisty once I'm finished with him…"_

Images changed before his eyes. He was aware he was screaming in despair.

 _The whip from her wand landed on his back again leaving large welts in his back with blood pouring steadily from the wounds._

 _He was groaning in pain, whimpering with every breath he took._

" _Crucio!" she screeched._

 _His body twitched as the whip descended once more._

Fog covered his eyes and then parted again.

 _She was leaning over him, her dark eyes staring at the wounds on his chest._

 _He shivered. He didn't like her expression._

 _He was so weak. He could feel his body failing._

" _I wonder if the blood will still taste the same?" she crowed._

 _Sirius couldn't stop screaming as she licked the blood off the carving on his chest once more._

And then it happened…

 _He was in Godric's Hollow._

 _Their house was in ruins._

 _There on the stairs was the body of James Potter. His eyes were open. Sirius knelt down and closed his eyes. He hated seeing his brother like that. "I'm sorry, Prongs. Sorry for everything. For believing I could save you… when I couldn't. I'm nothing. I'm useless. Why did you save me? Maybe I deserved to die before you so this wouldn't happen to you…" He was babbling but he didn't care._

 _Tears leaked out of Sirius' eyes and he cried in despair._

Light flashed in front of his eyes and the memory changed.

 _Lily was dead. Her red hair covered her beautiful face. She shouldn't be dead. But she was and it was his fault..._

From that moment on, upon the anniversary of his capture, Sirius subjected himself to the effects of the Dementors.

He deserved it after all.

He hadn't been able to save them. They must have hated him in their final moments.

Despair rocked him into darkness.

* * *

 **July 1993**

He couldn't believe it.

Sirius stared at the paper Fudge had given him on his inspection. The front page had Pettigrew on it, sitting in his Animagus form on the shoulder of one of the younger boys. His breath stilled as he concentrated hard at the moving photo of the wizarding family. His eyes ran over the article once more. One single sentence drew his attention over and over again.

 _The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend._

Hogwarts.

Pettigrew would be at Hogwarts.

Where Harry was.

Harry.

His godson.

Slowly Sirius tore the picture and the article from the paper and placed it in his pocket.

He had to save Harry.

His godson was in terrible danger.

If Voldemort rose again… Pettigrew was in a position to give him Harry.

He had to save him.

Sirius swallowed.

He had no other choice. He had to. He'd spent twelve years in Azkaban for crimes he had not committed, choosing to stay in the prison because he thought he deserved the punishment for what he had done to James and Lily.

But now he had a reason to live again. For the first time in years he began to think clearly.

Harry was the priority.

 _I can make it up to Prongs and Lily by saving their son. I won't fail them again._

A day later Sirius Black escaped Azkaban prison.

 **-End-**

* * *

 **And so we have come to the end of 'Marked'. Who was expecting the epilogue to flash forward like this? I think this is a good way to end this fic. Sirius was saved by James and Lily (and Remus) but he couldn't save James and Lily himself a few years later. I think it would eat at him. And he'd feel guilty. We all know Sirius used his animagus form to help survive Azkaban with his sanity intact... so I figured there would be at least one day he would feel he deserved to suffer.**

 **And then I wanted to end this story on a lighter note by having Sirius escape Azkaban so its probably not the ending people expected to this story but I quite like it myself.**

 **So... coming up next for me in writing... well some of you may be aware I am posted a fic called 'Twisting Time'. It is a time-travel one with Sirius being the character who is sent back. This is likely to be quite a long fic and I am enjoying writing it so far... This will be my priority fic from now on though I may post in other fandoms occasionally.**

 **Thank you for the support and the reviews! Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story!**

 **the-writer1988**


End file.
